One in a Million
by MagicMan01
Summary: It's Friday night and college students Light, Mihael, and Mail hit a local dance club to unwind from the many stresses of midterm exams. While there, Light sees another student named L sitting alone in the lounge, and after some gentle persuasion, he convinces the shy boy to dance with him... and maybe more? LightxL and MelloxMatt. Oneshot.


**I always wondered what it would be like for Light, L, and the Wammy's House boys to all be around the same age in a college-type setting, so here's a little taste of what I see that having been like. Also, everyone will be using their true names in this oneshot, as they aren't actually part of Wammy's House and have no need for aliases. For example, Mello is no longer "Mello" and is now Mihael Keehl. Keeping this in mind, please drop a review at the end with your thoughts - good, bad, indifferent... I really don't care.**

**A/N: I would be lying if I said that the idea for this story was completely original, as most of mine aren't and are instead usually loosely based off of other stories already written here. In this case, the inspiration came from **_**Dance with Me **_**by Dotti55. As with the rest of her work, this is a really great story and I would highly recommend checking it out!**

**Warning: Lemon towards the end.**

**-Disclaimer- Own Death Note? Me? Ha ha ha! Yeah, right...**

* * *

_**One in a Million**_

"I gotta hand it to you, Light; this was a pretty damn good idea," Mihael remarked, glancing over at Light as he leaned back against the bar counter on his stool, a bottle of beer in one hand.

"See? I knew you'd like it!" Light smiled from his end of the bar.

"Guess that's one of the perks of having a friend who comes here often," Mail added from the other side of Mihael, glancing at Light and then at his boyfriend. "I don't know why we didn't do this before, Mihael!"

"Probably because we were all busy studying our asses off for those fucking midterms," Mihael rolled his eyes, making them all laugh.

The three of them were sitting at the bar in a dance club that was rather popular with young gay men near To-Oh University. They had just gotten through the midterms for all their classes and were practically mentally exhausted from the sheer amount of studying and assessments that had come with them. Light had managed to convince his two friends, Mihael and Mail, to join him for a few hours of dancing and drinking at the club to unwind from the many stresses of schoolwork during the week.

Mihael and Mail were lovers, and since Light was also gay, he figured it would be a perfect idea for the three of them to go somewhere that accepted and even embraced their way of life. He preferred this one in particular because there wasn't a strict dress code, the music often wasn't too loud, it usually wasn't very crowded, and people his own age were its main clientele. They'd only been here for a little over half an hour so far and were already having a lot of fun.

Mihael glanced sideways at Light after taking a sip from the bottle in his hand. "Except for _you_, Light. I don't know how the hell you find the time during the week to study, do homework, hang out with Mail and I, _and _go clubbing every Friday night!"

Light chuckled. "Honestly, sometimes I don't even know how I do it, either. I guess I'm just good with organization. And for your information, I don't go 'clubbing,' Mihael; I just come here to dance for a few hours and forget about the week."

Mihael scoffed and looked over at Mail. "You hear that, Mail?" he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Light. "He's in denial."

Light rolled his eyes. "You know, Mihael, maybe if you focused more on prioritizing and less on Mail's ass, you might actually have some extra time on your hands."

Mail burst into laughter, raising a finger up into the air. "Put one up on the scoreboard for Light!"

Mihael feigned hurt. "Oh, now _that_ was low." Smirking, he put an arm around Mail's waist and pulled him closer to his leather-clad body, looking into his bright green eyes. "You know you're the most important thing in my life, right Mail?" he cooed.

Light smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and one leg over another in a smug position. "Yeah, I bet you'll still be saying that when you fail next semester."

Mihael turned his head to look at Light. "Hey, at least I _have _a boyfriend!" he directed his beer bottle toward his friend with his free hand. "Unlike you, Mr. Pureness, if it came down to having sex or opening up a book, I'd pick option number one in an instant!"

"I never would have noticed," Light rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Mail choked on the beer he was sipping at that moment, trying not to spew it all over the floor from laughing so hard. "Damn, Light, you're just full of 'em tonight, aren't you?" he commented when he finally regained control of his laughter.

"Well, look who I'm talking to!" Light directed towards Mihael.

He and Mail laughed, and eventually, a slightly pouting Mihael joined in, as well. He tipped back the rest of his beer and finished off the bottle, setting it down on the counter.

Pulling Mail just a little closer to him, he tightened his grip around his waist and glanced over at Light meaningfully, a more serious expression on his face. "Seriously though, Light, why don't you go out with someone? It isn't like you don't have any candidates to choose from."

Mail nodded, slinging an arm around his lover's shoulder and leaning his head against it, drinking some more of his alcoholic beverage. "Yeah, Light. I mean, hell, pretty much every guy _and _girl at To-Oh would _kill_ just to be with you!"

Light smiled briefly before shaking his head, setting his elbows on the bar counter as he leaned back on his stool. "That's just it, though - they might want _me_, but I don't want any of _them_. It's a totally one-sided thing."

Mihael shook his head back. "You're telling me that there isn't _one _person you're even remotely interested in at To-Oh? I'm sorry, pal, but I'm calling bullshit on that one."

"It's not bullshit," Light defended. "I'm serious, Mihael; I'm _not _looking for a relationship right now." Okay, well... that was a bit of a lie, but it wasn't as if he were about to admit that to either one of his friends.

"Well, why the hell not?! I mean, have you looked at yourself lately?" Mihael directed with his hand, gesturing up and down Light's body from his seat next to him. "You're a fucking _genius_, you're a nice guy, you have perfect grades and test scores in _every_ class, you're athletic, you're a social butterfly, you're insanely popular and, most of all, you're drop-dead gorgeous!"

"Hey!" Mail playfully smacked him in the back of the head.

Mihael turned towards Mail, caressing his cheek in an effort to redeem himself. "Aw, baby, you know you're my fucking Eros in the flesh, right?" he nearly purred.

Mail rolled his eyes. "You're such a jackass," he remarked before leaning in to kiss him. "But... you're _my _jackass," he smirked once he parted from the blonde.

Mihael smiled at him for a moment before returning to Light. "But honestly, Light, you're practically a bachelor here on campus! With everything I just mentioned, you could have anyone you want! Why let that all go to waste?"

Light sighed, spinning around on the stool to rest an elbow on the countertop and place his chin in his hand. "Look, I know you guys want to see me in a relationship and happy with somebody else and I appreciate that, I really do - but you just don't understand. I don't _need _a relationship. That's pretty much at the bottom of my list of concerns right now."

"All right, all right," Mihael shook his head, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender. "I won't bother you about it anymore. All I'm saying is that there's someone out there just waiting for you, man."

Despite his view on the topic, Light couldn't help but smirk. "That's very romantic, Mihael," he teased.

Mihael just flipped him off in response and ordered another beer when the bartender came around. Light laughed and Mail smirked around his bottle as he finished the rest of it off.

* * *

L stared out at the crowd of college students on the dance floor from his comfortable leather chair in the lounge section, knees drawn up to his chest and hands wrapped around them. He wasn't really sure why people enjoyed doing this; being so close to other people, rubbing up against each other, moving wildly to pulsating music... it just wasn't his idea of a good time.

So why was he here in the first place? Well, he'd heard bits and pieces of conversation around the university from some of the other male students about how fun and exciting this place was, and having never been to it before, he decided he might as well just give it a try. He was somewhat antisocial - well, _very _antisocial - and normally didn't do things out in public like this, but just one time wouldn't kill him, right? Call it an experiment.

He wasn't blind to the looks and stares he received from the moment he walked in here, but he didn't particularly care, either; he never really had. Growing up, L had come to terms with the fact that he wasn't what most people would call "normal" at a rather young age. His mother and father had always told him to ignore what others thought about him and to remember that everyone was different in their own special way, and so that's what he did. He didn't see a problem with his appearance or personality - he was quite comfortable in his own skin. Or at least that's what he tried telling himself...

As his large black eyes roved over the crowd, they slowly made their way to the bar on the other side of the club. There were several people sitting at it; some were talking, some were drinking, some were kissing. But one group in particular caught his attention - a trio of young men who also went to To-Oh with him.

He recognized all three from the several classes he shared with them and also recalled that they were very intelligent. They were talking and laughing together, looking like they were enjoying themselves quite a bit. He was able to put their faces and names together almost instantaneously from memory and the amount of times he'd either seen or heard both. He started from the boy farthest away from him.

The first one was Mail Jeevas, a brunette with green eyes. He was wearing a striped red and black long-sleeved T-shirt, blue pants, and black boots. L was surprised to see him without his trademark goggles, gloves and white vest, although he probably decided not to wear them out in public tonight to be more casual. He was almost always playing a video game of some sort on a handheld console every time L saw him, even during class and lectures sometimes, and even that was absent from his person tonight. Mail didn't usually participate in discussions or lectures unless he was directly called upon by the professor, but when he did, he definitely let everyone know just how smart he was simply from his choice of words and vocabulary. He also appeared to be in love with another boy L shared some classes with, which brought him to the next one at the bar.

If he recalled it correctly, he believed his name was Mihael Keehl. He had blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair. As L figured, he was wearing his usual full leather getup which, including the gloves and boots, was all black and appeared to be tight-fitting. He also wore a rosary with a silver crucifix hanging down just past his neck. Mihael was the most forthright of the three of them, not afraid to speak what was on his mind and often allowing his emotions and true feelings to fuel his words. Strangely enough, he too was missing a usual part of his person - his chocolate. L couldn't remember a day where he'd seen Mihael without a bar of chocolate either in his mouth or in his hand. And as he guessed, Mihael was Mail's significant other.

But the last person was the one L spent the most time looking at and thinking about, as he was the one closest to him in terms of personality out of all three of them: Light Yagami. He was around the same height and weight as himself, with brown eyes and hair of the same color that fell to his shoulders. He was wearing a long-sleeved, buttoned-up white dress shirt with dark skinny jeans and white sneakers. To him, Light was the definition of perfection - his body, his dress, his personality, his intelligence, his athleticism, his social skills, his work ethic, his morals and beliefs... L could have gone on and on. He honestly couldn't find one negative thing about him.

Although, he was curious as to why Light was here in this club in the first place - it was mainly for homosexual males, but wasn't Light heterosexual? L had always thought him out to be that way, though in truth, he'd never actually seen Light with another man, or _woman_, for that matter. But why would he be with the former? With his looks and charm, he could practically have any woman in the world that he wanted. If he was truly gay, though, then fine - he wasn't one to judge. After all, he was fairly sure that he himself was homosexual, even though he'd never had a chance to actually test that theory out.

Deep down inside, he secretly admired Light in more ways than one. Not only did he aspire to be like him, but he also wanted to know what it would be like to be_ with_ him. What did people his age call it again? Oh, right: a "crush." So, he had a crush on Light Yagami. He had originally tried to deny these feelings, but the harder he tried, the more he thought about him until the point where he couldn't sleep - even less than he normally did, which was already little enough to begin with.

But part of him knew that he could never be with Light, no matter how much he desired. L was almost completely sure that Light had already found someone else, even if he didn't make it obvious in public. Someone as odd and strange as him with someone as perfect and beautiful as Light Yagami? Maybe in his thoughts and dreams, but not in real life. No, it was much easier to just sit here and observe him from afar and imagine what it would be like to be involved in a relationship with him. After all, he already knew he couldn't have him the way he wished, so this was the next-best thing, right?

* * *

Mihael was working on his third beer and starting to feel tipsy when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention almost immediately. Turning both of them on the object of his curiosity, he squinted a bit and was able to see a young man sitting curled up in a chair, almost as if in a ball. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that he was wearing a long-sleeved white T-shirt and baggy, faded blue jeans. A pair of beaten up sneakers lay on the floor in front of the chair upon which he was sitting, his bare feet on it as well. The man had long, wild black hair and large eyes that were just as dark... a little larger than average, or so Mihael thought. He also had dark crescents under his eyes, most likely from a lack of sleep. His skin was very pale, almost a milky white.

All in all, the man was strange but oddly recognizable. But where had he seen him before? He looked _very_ familiar and it was annoying him that he couldn't put his finger on it. He was about to ask either Light or Mail if they knew who he was when he suddenly remembered.

_Oh shit, that's right! I have a few classes with him. But what the hell's his name again? It was something weird, I think..._

Goddamn it. He'd almost had it, too! Oh, well. Light or Mail would know.

Turning towards Light, Mihael tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Light, who is that?" he pointed toward the man on the other side of the club. "I have some classes with him - actually, I think we all do - but I can't remember his fucking name! God, what the hell was it-?"

"You mean him?" Light pointed to the same man. Mihael nodded in confirmation. "Oh, that's L Lawliet."

"Yeah, that's it! Fuck, why couldn't I remember his name?!"

"Maybe because you're half-drunk?" Mail suggested to him with a smirk.

"Oh, go to hell! I only had two so far!" Mihael defended.

"That's actually your _third_, Mihael," Mail corrected him.

The defensive look dropped from Mihael's face and he glanced down at the bottle in his hand in utter disbelief. "Really?" He closely examined the bottle and then looked down at the other two empty ones on the counter in front of him. "Huh. Well shit, I guess you're right..."

Light chuckled. "Well, it doesn't really surprise me that you wouldn't remember his name," he came back to the previous topic. "He sits in the back of class and usually keeps to himself. He doesn't talk a whole lot, but he's pretty damn smart. I don't think he has a whole lot of friends..."

Mail shook his head. "He doesn't have _any_, actually; or at least none that I know of." He glanced over at L, who was still staring ahead at them, and then back at Light. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. "Hey Light, why don't you go over and talk to him?" he suggested.

"Who, L?" Light glanced at the man from across the room.

Well, he did seem pretty lonely. There were several other couples and groups of students in the lounge area, but L wasn't near any of them and was just sitting off by himself. Light kind of felt bad for him.

_Poor guy. He probably came here alone, too._

Still, though, the last thing Light wanted to do was intrude on his personal space or upset him. If he wanted to be left alone, then the polite thing to do would be to just leave him alone. "I don't know, Mail. He doesn't seem like he'd want to talk or anything..."

Mail shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. "Hey, you never know until you try."

Light glanced back out at the lounge area. _Well, I guess he's got a point... aw, screw it. _Someone _should talk to him, for God's sake!_

He probably wouldn't have admitted it, but Light had actually wanted to get to know L for some time now; the only reason he hadn't made a move up until tonight was because he just didn't know how to approach the other boy. Even someone as charismatic, confident and outgoing as himself couldn't quite contemplate how to break L out of his lonely shell. No one really knew anything about him and he was very hard to figure out just based on pure looks.

But Light was determined to break down his secretive barrier and allow him into his life, be it as a friend or possibly something more. Light did kind of want it to be more so in the "something more" corner, though, as part of him was strangely attracted to L (once again, though, not that he was about to admit this to Mihael or Mail). He wasn't sure where tonight would take them or if L would even talk to him at all, but as Mail said, he would never know until he tried. Taking a deep breath, he got up from his bar stool and began to make his way to the dance floor as he formulated a plan in his head on how to get L's attention and approach him easier.

Mail saw him get up out of the corner of his eye and had an idea where he was going. "Ah, I see you've taken my advice," he grinned before taking another sip of his beverage.

Light stopped and smirked over his shoulder. "Yeah, something like that." He noticed the effects that the alcohol was beginning to have on Mihael and chuckled. "Hey, look after him for me while I'm over there, okay?" he pointed behind Mail.

Mail briefly glanced over his shoulder at his alcohol-affected lover before smirking and looking back at Light. "Yeah, yeah," he waved Light off, "I've got him. Now get out of my face and go make that lonely guy happy!"

Light laughed and turned on his heel to continue to the dance floor. Mail smiled as he watched his friend enter the dance floor and begin to move to the rhythm of the fast-paced music. Light was honestly one of the nicest people he knew, and he really did kind of feel bad for L, so this worked out for both of them. Besides, maybe the two of them would really hit it off and even get together? Well, that last one was probably just wishful thinking on his part, but still...

He knew that L was typically very quiet and soft spoken, only revealing his true intelligence when he was called on by the professor or when he took the tests for his classes. From what he understood, L actually had perfect scores in all his classes and tests, much like Light. He'd never taken the chance to really get to know him, but Mail was sure that he was actually a nice kid - he just needed some "persuasion" from someone a little more outgoing than himself to really put himself out there. Mail could sympathize with him, as he knew what it was like to be a social outcast and unwanted. It wasn't until he met Mihael that he really began to feel like he was worth a damn and therefore started to socialize with others around his age.

Sighing, he turned around to see the blonde he had just been thinking about looking into his empty beer bottle and appearing to use it as some sort of telescope. He laughed and gently took the bottle out of his gloved hands, placing it on the counter beside them. "I think that's enough for you tonight," he remarked.

"Aww, but I was just getting started..." Mihael slightly slurred, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Damn it. Mail hated that innocent look he gave him when he said that, especially because it usually worked on him.

"Tell you what," he reached out to caress Mihael's cheek, "if you're a good boy, I might let you have one or two more before we leave here. But not for a while, all right?"

Mihael groaned, his head falling forward onto Mail's shoulder. "You're such an _asshole_..." he half-heartedly tried to insult him.

Mail laughed. "Wow, now I _know _you're drunk," he reached out to hold the blonde to him with one hand and stroke his hair with the other. "You have much better insults when you're sober."

Mihael mumbled something unintelligible into his shoulder and he laughed further.

* * *

L blushed when he saw Light's eyes meet his and then point to him from across the room. He, Mihael and Mail seemed to be discussing something involving him. He quickly looked away and tried to find something else in the club to give him the appearance of being interested in more so than the trio of friends. Eventually, though, as if pulled back to them by some unseen magnetic force, his eyes returned to the three young men sitting at the bar. For some strange reason, he just couldn't stop looking at them.

His socially awkward problem became worse when Light left the bar to join the crowd of bodies on the dance floor. He swallowed hard, unable to look away from the student as he instantly began moving and writhing in time to the music like the most gifted dancer at Juilliard. How he was able to do it, L had no idea, but all he knew was that he was utterly fascinated with how easily he was able to move along to the upbeat rhythm of the pulsating music.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few others in the lounge point and gesture in the direction of the dance floor, and as L's eyes followed their hands and stares, he wasn't entirely surprised to notice that they were all looking at Light. He also noticed that several other men on the floor had made their way toward Light and were dancing rather suggestively with him.

L just sighed and looked down at the glass table in front of him. As he gazed back at his own reflection, he was painfully reminded of why Light would never even consider talking to him, much less become romantically involved with him. He was ugly. A social outcast. A freak. If the student body at To-Oh was a wolf pack, then Light was the alpha male and L was the omega wolf.

He was starting to have second thoughts about coming here in the first place. All he had accomplished so far tonight was wallowing in his own self-pity and making himself extremely uncomfortable by surrounding himself with the physical presence of everything he constantly avoided on a daily basis. He was very much out of his element and he suddenly had an overwhelming desire to just go back to his apartment. L was about to get up and out of his chair when he noticed something that made him freeze in place and widen his eyes: Light was looking right at him.

Even as his beautiful body moved to the beat of the music, Light's eyes remained locked on his own from his position on the dance floor. He felt his face heat up with the blush that he knew was painting its normally pale hue at this very moment. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat and nearly gasped when Light appeared to wink at him.

Oh, God. What was happening? One minute he was watching Light dance from the lounge and now the gorgeous male appeared to be almost flirting with him from a distance. This continued until the song ended a short while later.

When it finished and the next one began, Light started to leave the dance floor, even as he was approached by several other hopeful dance partners and politely declined their approaches and begging for him to join them for the next song. L's face felt as if it were on fire when he saw Light proceed towards the lounge in his general direction. He looked down and pretended not to notice him as he drew closer.

_What do I do? _he thought. _Oh God, what should I do?! _His heart pounded loudly in his ears and he found it difficult to breathe. Seeing as he was staring down at the floor, he couldn't actually _see_ Light, but he knew he must have been close by now.

He nearly began hyperventilating when he felt the boy's presence looming over him. He closed his eyes and gripped his knees harshly, curling into himself protectively. _Please, just go away. You'll only be wasting your time..._

"It's L, right?" he suddenly heard a pleasant sounding voice ask.

He slowly looked up and gulped when he saw the most well-known boy at To-Oh University standing before him. Even through his dark bangs, he could see Light Yagami's radiant smile and brilliant eyes gazing down at him. He swallowed hard and shook his head, pretending to have misheard what he said. "I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?"

Light chuckled. "I asked if your name was L."

"Oh," L looked away for a moment before returning to Light's beautiful face. "Y-Yes, it is. L Lawliet."

Light extended his hand. "Light Yagami."

L looked from Light to his hand and then back again. He... wanted to shake his hand? Physically _touch _him? Almost afraid of infecting Light with some sort of disease, he timidly stuck his own pale hand out. He nearly jumped when it was immediately grasped in a slightly larger, warmer one and shaken firmly.

"Nice to meet you, L," Light said when he let go of the other's hand. He gestured to the empty seat next to L. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

L quickly looked at it and then back at the person - no, the living _god _- who was actually _speaking _to him. "N-No, not at all," he quickly shook his head. He looked away from Light and quietly muttered, "A-Are you waiting for someone here? If you are, then there are plenty of other empty seats in the lounge where you and whoever you're waiting for could enjoy yourselves..."

Light took notice of L's aversion to his gaze as he sat down. He still smiled, though. "No, I'm not," he shook his head. "It's just me."

L glanced up at him. "B-But what about your friends at the bar? Aren't they waiting for you to return to them?"

Light chuckled, leaning back in the chair and crossing one leg over another comfortably. "No, they'll be okay by themselves for a while. Why, are you trying to get rid of me?" he teased.

"Oh, n-no! N-Not at all! It's just..." L looked away again. "You don't have to be polite by sitting here with me. I don't want to burden you or anything like that..."

Light raised an eyebrow. "Burden me? L, what are you talking about? No one _forced _me to come over here - I did it on my own volition. L, I _wanted _to sit next to you."

L couldn't hide the blush that painted his face for what must have been the hundredth time tonight. "Y-You did?"

Light nodded his head in answer.

"B-But why? W-Why do you wish to sit next to me?" L asked confusedly. "No one has ever gotten near me like that before on their own free will-"

Light suddenly leaned forwards in his seat and L almost moved back instinctively when his face was only about a foot away from his own. He appeared upset and... slightly demanding.

"L, I know what you're doing and I want you to stop doing it right now," he said softly but firmly. "Stop telling yourself that I shouldn't be near you because you're not good enough to talk to me or worthy enough to breathe the same air as me or whatever the hell you're irrationally thinking. L, I came over here because I wanted to talk to you, maybe even get to know you a little. If you honestly want me to leave, then I will, but you're not going to get rid of me that easily by somehow putting me in a higher position than you, because that's complete bullshit. You are in no way, shape or form any less than me or anyone else here, and if you really think that, then I'm telling you that you're wrong. As cheesy as it may sound, you're perfect just the way you are."

L stared at Light, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. No one in his entire life - save for his family - had ever said something as meaningful and kind to him as this boy just had. Why in God's name he'd suddenly taken enough interest in him to just sit down and start up a conversation completely out of the blue was beyond him, but he supposed that he should just accept the fact that Light - _Light Yagami_, of all people - was sitting next to him and actually wanted to talk to him when no one else ever had. Perhaps... coming here tonight hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

"T-Thank you, Light," he mumbled quietly, looking down at his feet.

Light leaned back in his chair with a small smile. "You're welcome, L. Now that we're past that, why don't we get something to drink, huh?"

L glanced up at him, the smallest hint of a smile gracing his face. "O-Okay."

Light's smile brightened and he flagged down a waiter, ordering something for both of them. He really didn't drink very often, but tonight was a special occasion and he wanted to celebrate his small victory.

L, on the other hand, had never drunk anything alcoholic in his entire life. He had a large partiality toward sweets and had never considered any kind of alcohol to be sweet enough for his taste. But he didn't really care right now - whatever Light got him, he would drink.

He was just happy to even be talking with him at all. L wasn't oblivious to the looks Light was receiving from the waiter, but the other male appeared to be politely brushing them off, being more interested in him than a scantily clad man he didn't know. He internally thanked him for at least having that kind of decency.

"So what are you majoring in, L?" Light asked him after the waiter had left.

"Criminal justice," he replied. "What about you?"

Light smiled. "Same here. I'm planning on going into the NPA after college. It's always been my dream job."

L raised barely noticeable, thin eyebrows beneath his thick black bangs. "Really? That's very interesting."

"Yeah, my dad's the Chief of Police, so I figured it would only be right for me to follow in his footsteps as a detective. Ever since I was a little kid and figured out what he actually did as a police detective, I couldn't wait to grow up and be just like him."

"He sounds like a good man," L remarked.

Light just shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, he's a nice guy and he's got a good sense of justice, but he gets home pretty late every day and he's... a bit of a workaholic. Sometimes, it seems like he's more concerned with his job than his family at home. I know he loves us, but... I don't know, I just don't see him a lot anymore."

L glanced down at the floor. "I am sorry to hear that..."

Light shrugged again. "Ah, whatever," he waved it off. "No sense in complaining, right? But what about you, L? What do you want to do after college?"

L looked up, flushing a bit. He'd never really told anyone what he actually wanted to do when he grew up, as no one had ever thought to ask him. Not until now, anyway.

"Well, my father is sort of a... private contractor, if you will, for the police. He mostly deals with logistics and serves as a liaison between different departments and organizations for cases, but he also does some actual detective work, as well."

Light's interest had piqued the very moment L mentioned his father's title. "A private contractor, huh? You mean like an independent detective or something?"

"In a way, yes," L nodded. "However, he only takes on cases that challenge him and his deductive abilities and he often travels around the world to the actual crime scenes."

Light's eyes widened. "Holy shit! You mean he deals with international affairs, too?!"

"Yes," L smiled, never having imagined someone ever being this interested in what his father did. "Theoretically, he could be here in Japan one day and then in New York City for a mass murder case the next. He... isn't home very often, though. In fact, he's been gone nearly two months now for a double homicide in Ireland. Anyway, when I graduate, I am planning on becoming a private detective like my father - an international one, if possible."

"Wow, that's really great, L!" Light smiled at him as their waiter returned. "I wish you luck with that."

"Thank you, Light. And good luck to you as well for your plans with the National Police Agency. I'm sure you will make a great detective."

Light practically beamed as he took his drink from the serving tray before the waiter handed L his own. The man turned around to give Light a seductive look and moved a bit closer to him, blocking L from Light's view.

"If you need anything else, beautiful, just call me over, okay?"

Light gave him an annoyed look, hoping he got the hint that he wasn't interested in whatever he had to offer. "Yeah, thanks," he forced a smile.

The waiter, completely oblivious to the fact that Light was rejecting him, just winked and squeezed his shoulder as he left, making Light slightly wince at the touch of a man he didn't know. He waited until said man was out of earshot before looking back at L. "I'm really sorry about that, L," he apologized with a grimace. "Christ, half the time it feels like I'm just a fucking piece of meat when I come here."

"No, it wasn't your fault," L excused as he held his glass in his hand. "You did nothing to provoke him."

"Well, there goes that asshole's tip," Light remarked before taking a sip of his drink, a small glass of hard apple cider.

L laughed and was about to take a sip from his own drink before he saw what it actually was: a bright mixture of liquid and ice with grains of salt on the rim of the glass and a lime slice to compliment it. He sniffed it and was assaulted with the scents of table salt, alcohol, and... fruit. Not just the slice of lime, but some others, as well. He glanced up at Light as he finished taking a drink from his own glass. He hadn't actually heard what he'd ordered and was curious as to just what was in his hand.

"What is this, Light?" he asked curiously.

"It's a margarita, L," he smiled. "It's a combination of ice, salt, alcohol and different fruits. Go ahead, try it! I think you'll like it."

L looked down at the cold mixture in his hand and took a deep breath. Well, he might as well just _try_ it. After all, Light had gotten it for him and he didn't want to appear ungrateful or rude, so the least he could do was just _pretend _as if he were enjoying it. Holding the glass to his lips, he braced himself for something foul tasting and let some of the liquid slip in between his lips and down his throat. When he swallowed, he slowly opened his eyes.

That... actually wasn't too bad. He felt a slight burning sensation in the back of his throat from the alcohol but ignored it and took a larger sip, savoring it and trying to analyze it this time. His eyes widened in shock. It tasted surprisingly good!

It was slightly tangy and bitter from the salt and alcohol, but the fruity mixture greatly overpowered these and definitely made up for it. He caught the taste of lime, orange, apple, mango, banana and strawberry. His eyes widened as he took another sip and he glanced up at Light, who was grinning at him from ear to ear.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked.

"It-It's _very _good!" L remarked as he sipped more of the fruity margarita.

Light laughed. "I knew you'd like it! Just take it easy on that, though, okay? No offense or anything, but you seem pretty thin and like an alcoholic lightweight, so I don't want you to get sick."

L raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Lightweight?" He'd never heard the term in regards to alcohol before.

"Yeah, it's a term for people who tend to get drunk a lot faster than others who drink alcohol," Light explained.

"Oh. Well, this is actually my first drink," L admitted.

Light nodded. "Yeah, I kind of figured. Just go easy on it, okay?"

L wore an almost pouty expression on his face but nodded and carefully sipped at his drink, not wanting to worry Light. Light laughed at his facial expression, finding it both hilarious and adorable at the same time. He had to admit that it would look purely childish on any other person, but on L... well, it was still somewhat childish but also rather attractive, he had to admit.

As he sipped at his cider, he began to notice that he was eyeing L more since having first sat down next to him a few minutes ago. It wasn't from the alcohol, as he only felt a slight buzz from the effects, but rather... from his own heart. He wanted to know more about L, to talk and discuss things with him that normal people wouldn't be able to comprehend or understand because of their lower intelligence, to feel what it was like to kiss him-

Whoa. That last one had come out of virtually nowhere. Although, the more he thought about it, he realized that L was actually strangely attractive. Light was used to seeing good-looking guys who were all the same - physically, they all looked nice, sure, but there was really nothing special to them beyond a superficial level.

L, however, was a different story entirely. Because of his appearance, things they shared in common, and his morals and beliefs, Light practically considered him to be one in a million. There was just really no other way to put it.

These thoughts were soon halted when the current song being played on the dance floor ended and another began. It just so happened to be one that Light liked and knew quite well, as he recognized it the very moment it began. "Ah, I _love _this song!" he exclaimed as he took a quick swig from his glass and set it down on the table before hastily standing up.

L glanced up at Light over the rim of his glass. He figured that since Light knew this song so well, he would probably want to dance along to it. "Oh. Well, please don't let me stop you," he quietly muttered. "If you want to dance, then please do so."

Light looked down at L before glancing out at the dance floor and then back again. The corners of his mouth tilted up ever so slightly in the beginning of a smile as an exciting idea came to his mind. He reached a hand down to L, holding it out in front of him.

"Join me."

L paused in mid-sip and glanced up at Light, noticing a mischievous look in his eyes and his outstretched hand. When L's eyes briefly moved to the dance floor and then back at Light, he gasped and paled when he realized what Light was offering.

"Oh... L-Light, I don't really think that's a g-good idea..." he stuttered, hand gripping his margarita glass for dear life.

Light couldn't hide his amused expression. God, but did he look absolutely adorable right now! "Why not?" he asked gently as he took a step closer.

L quickly tried to find an escape, to get out of dancing with Light. "W-Well, I... I can't dance."

Light's smile only grew at this. "That's okay, I'll teach you. Come on, L."

Another step. He was practically right in front of him now.

"L-Light, really, I..." he began before trailing off.

For some reason, his brain was failing him right now. He wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but he hadn't even drunk half the glass and wasn't feeling the effects of it yet. Damn it all! Curse Light and his charming personality!

No one had ever made him feel this self-conscious before and he felt as if he were starting to be coming undone. His resolve as to why he shouldn't get up and dance with Light was beginning to crumble, as he couldn't come up with any valid arguments or counterpoints to dispute the suggestion. Light was going to win this battle and there was nothing he could do about it. Fantastic.

Sighing hard, he took a long sip of his margarita and set it down on the table in front of him. Slowly raising his head, he hesitantly reached his hand out to Light, very reluctant to do this but really having no other choice. Light grinned and grasped it much like he had when he'd first shaken his hand less than ten minutes ago, gently tugging L up and out of his seat.

L gradually rose, unfolding himself and standing up in a stooped position. He looked down and realized that he was still barefoot. Glancing over at his shoes still on the floor, he looked up at Light. "Sh-Should I put my shoes on?" he asked.

Light smirked. "Only if you want to, L."

L glanced back down at his beat up sneakers. He honestly hated wearing shoes, feeling as if they trapped his feet and prohibited him from moving them as he pleased. He only wore them out in public so people wouldn't annoy him with ridiculous questions as to why he wasn't wearing any and to avoid unnecessary stares - he already drew enough attention to himself as it was just because of his appearance. The fact that Light was even giving him a choice in the matter at all really meant a lot to him.

L's eyes came back up to Light's and he gave him a small, grateful smile. "Thank you, Light."

Light smiled back and squeezed his hand. "Hey, no problem. Now come on, let's dance."

L gulped but still smiled - nervous as he was - as Light led him by the hand to the crowded dance floor. The music was much louder than it had been from the lounge, but L hardly noticed as he and Light tried to find an open spot on the floor. He swallowed hard, trying to shrug off the stares and hushed comments he and Light were receiving as they made their way through the crowd. Luckily, though, most of the other dancers were too occupied with the rhythmic music to notice or care about the two of them.

A short while later, Light finally found an opening for the two of them and released L's hand, turning around to face him. L just stared, transfixed as Light slowly began shaking and writhing his body in front of him, immediately getting into perfect rhythm and timing with the upbeat music. He gasped as Light backed up while continuing his movements and ground his backside into his groin. Soon, Light was practically rubbing up and down the expanse of his thin form. He flushed in embarrassment when he noticed his body's reaction to what Light was doing and tried to hide it.

Light glanced over his shoulder at him with a smirk. "Come on, L!" he raised his voice over the loud music. "Dance with me!"

L was frozen in fear, not sure what to do. Save for some martial arts, he had absolutely no experience with dancing whatsoever and wasn't sure what Light wanted him to do. He tried to tell him this through words, but couldn't manage to talk loud enough over the music in the background. Light looked back at him again before turning around and grabbing L's hips, making him gasp.

"L-Light..."

Smirking, Light held onto L's hips as he began to move from side to side and then gradually back and forth to the tempo of the music. L felt himself being gently pulled in all directions by Light's hands and stumbled slightly on the floor, afraid he would trip and accidentally knock Light over.

Light leaned in. "Put your hands on my hips, L!"

Doing as he was told, L slowly extended his hands and held Light's hips firmly.

"Good, L!" Light praised him with a smile before releasing his hips. "Now hold on and move with me when I turn around!"

L nodded in response, and when Light turned around to begin rubbing up against him once more and moving in every which way, he took a deep breath before copying Light's movements. Light felt him moving behind him and smirked to himself. A few moments later, they were moving in almost perfect synchronization and L was beginning to get the hang of what he was doing. The movements were fairly simplistic and weren't very difficult to memorize, and with L's high intelligence and eidetic memory, they had become just another pattern to him.

...Well, okay, maybe not _just _another pattern.

Light grinned at him over his shoulder. "You're doing great, L! Just keep doing that! You can try other stuff too, if you want."

L gave him a small smile back, his confidence slowly improving. A minute went by and soon he almost felt as if he'd known how to do this the whole time. He had to admit that Light was a great teacher when it came to this sort of thing.

At some point, he tried doing what Light had done to him earlier and ground his hips against the other's backside. Light gasped in surprise, but quickly recovered and smiled evilly over his shoulder at the boy behind him.

"Naughty, naughty," he teasingly chastised, reciprocating the action and grinding his own backside into L's jean-clad groin.

L groaned out loud at the feel of Light's ass brushing against his crotch, closing his eyes for a brief moment at the sensation and silently thanking the DJ for playing the music as loud as it currently was so no one could hear him. He was glad his jeans were so baggy, otherwise it would have been painfully obvious as to just how aroused he was becoming from Light's actions. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up without losing control of himself. Still, though, he was excited by this sort of challenge and continued writhing and swaying with Light as they continuously ground against each other.

When the song was over and the next one began, Light turned around and leaned in so L could hear him. "That was great, L! See? You're getting the hang of it!" His smile soon became predatory and he grabbed L roughly by the hips to position his body in front of him, causing the other to gasp in surprise.

Light leaned forward to speak directly into L's ear as he began moving to the beat. "My turn now."

L smiled back at him and started up his own rhythm, soon falling into the beat and tempo of the music and letting his body do the thinking for him. From what he could remember, this was the first time in his life where he had done something without consciously thinking it through first.

But he realized that the less thinking he did and the more he moved his body, the more confident he became and the more he enjoyed doing this. Every once in a while, he noticed the looks and comments from others, but he no longer even cared - he was having fun dancing with Light and that was all that mattered. And from what he could tell, Light appeared to be enjoying it, too.

Light was thoroughly surprised by L's forwardness and enthusiasm, but that only made him enjoy doing this with him even more. He originally hadn't thought that L would like dancing, let alone dancing with him as suggestively as he currently was. But he certainly wasn't about to complain! The fact that he'd gotten the reclusive boy to do something like this in public at all was amazing in itself, and as L moved from side to side while grinding against him, he realized that he had accomplished much more so far than he had originally planned.

They danced for several more minutes before the song ended. When it did, a new one began, but it was much slower and mellower than the previous two. Light gently used his hands still on the other's hips to turn him around so they were now facing each other. As L looked up into Light's warm eyes, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that nearly everyone was now pairing up with someone else and slowly swaying to the soft music.

"What is everyone else doing?" he asked.

"This is a slow song," Light explained. "When you dance to something like this, you and your partner hold each other and just slowly move around in a circle. Here, put your hands around my neck and I'll show you," he instructed as he took hold of L's hips once again.

L reached his hands up to Light's shoulders and brought them on top of one another behind his neck. "Like this?"

Light nodded with a smile. "Yeah, just like that. Now you just follow while I lead, all right?"

L nodded back with a smile of his own and stepped to the same side as Light when he began the dance. Within moments, the two of them were swaying and stepping along to the slow rhythm of the song, looking into each other's eyes and thinking about nothing other than what they were doing right now. They could have really cared less what other people thought about them dancing together in this way.

Light leaned in as he continued his movements subconsciously. "You know," he whispered into one of L's ears that he was sure was hidden somewhere underneath his mass of black hair, "you're a natural at this. If I'd have just met you, I probably would have been fully convinced that you knew exactly what you were doing."

L blushed, looking away shyly. "T-Thank you. You're practically a professional at this, Light."

"Well, I wouldn't say professional, but I do come here a lot. By the way, have you ever danced before? It looked like you sort of knew what to do even before we started."

"Oh. I honestly didn't notice," L's blush grew as he looked back up at Light. "Well, I do a little capoeira when I can find the time for it. Many of its moves and techniques involve music and acrobatics of some sort or another, so I suppose I have some experience in that area."

Light raised his eyebrows incredulously. "You're a _capoeirista_?" he asked, familiar with the style of martial arts and the term for those who did it.

"I suppose so," L shrugged. "I'm not that great at it, though."

"Oh, please," Light rolled his eyes. "You sound so full of shit. I'm sure you're fantastic!"

"Well... I'm fairly competent, I guess..." L trailed off.

"Maybe you could teach me sometime?"

"Um... s-sure, if you wish," L stuttered. "We would just have to set up a date, time and place for us to meet and I could show you some things."

Light beamed. "I would like that, L," he nearly purred as he leaned in and laid his forehead against L's, their noses gently brushing against each other. "Have I told you yet that you look stunningly beautiful tonight?"

L shook his head, his blush practically radiating from his cheeks. "N-No, I d-don't believe so."

"Well, it's about time that I did," Light gazed directly into L's black eyes with his own brown ones. "L, I honestly think that you're absolutely beautiful, no matter what you might tell yourself or what other people say. I don't really know how to explain it, but you're just amazingly gorgeous. Not only your body, but your mind and your words, too. If there was only one thing I could change concerning us, it would be that I could have met you earlier instead of just tonight."

L was stupefied. He was so shocked by Light's words that he briefly forgot that he was still dancing and stumbled slightly, almost tripping and falling to the floor if not for Light's firm hold on his hips.

_He really feels that way about me, but... does he _love_ me? _he thought. _I really hope I'm not reading the wrong signs here..._

"L? You okay?" a concerned voice broke through his trance.

L shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, Light, I was just thinking about something..."

"Yeah? What was it?" Light asked softly.

"I-It was nothing, just some stupid thought I suddenly had," L quickly muttered. "Don't worry about me, Light. I'm okay." He gave his dance partner a reassuring smile as he continued moving with him.

"L?" Light suddenly asked, the name rolling off of his tongue like honey.

"Yes, Light?" L responded.

Light searched his eyes for a moment before softly speaking. "Have you ever been in love with someone else?"

L paled, unable to avoid instinctively shying away from Light's gaze. What should he say? Should he tell him the truth that he was secretly attracted to Light and often daydreamed about the two of them being together? Or should he lie and say that he'd never even contemplated something like a relationship before in his life? Either way, he knew he wasn't going to get out of answering Light's question.

Swallowing, he gradually looked back up at Light. Well, no sense in lying to someone who had gone through this much trouble for him tonight. "Y-Yes," he nodded.

Light smiled. "Really? Who was it?"

"Well... they were very beautiful," L said vaguely. "I wasn't very familiar with this person at first, but after getting to know them a bit, I realized that I was attracted to them in some way."

Ah, he was being evasive. Well, no matter - Light would get him to spill the beans by the end of this song, he was sure of that. "Was it a boy or a girl?" he prodded.

L gave him a sort of look which indicated to Light that he was slightly uncomfortable with that question, almost afraid that by saying one or the other, Light would either make fun of him or somehow get angry. He quickly reassured him otherwise.

"L, if it was a girl, that's fine, but if it was a boy, I hope you know that I don't care. I don't judge people on their sexuality. If you're gay, that's completely okay with me. Hell, I am and pretty much everyone else in this club is, too - it _is _a gay club, after all. I only assumed that you were too, since you were here in the first place."

So he _was _gay after all. L had suspected as much, but now he had proof and was feeling much more comfortable with his answer.

"W-Well, I suppose so. I've honestly never had the chance to... explore it, though. I've never actually been involved in a relationship before."

"So, it was a boy?" Light got back to the question.

"Yes, it was."

"What did he look like?"

"He was tall, had fair skin, and had long brown hair and brown eyes. He was very intelligent, too."

"Hmm," Light hummed in amusement. He had a feeling where this was going but decided to play along with L's little game just to keep him in suspense. "Very interesting. You know, there was this one guy whom I never really got to know until pretty recently. I've been in several relationships before, but he's the only one who really stuck in my mind and made me feel like I could fall in love with him at any given moment."

"Really?" L asked curiously. "Who was it?"

"Well, he was about my height and weight, but other than that, we looked very different. His skin was pretty light, he had black hair and black eyes, he didn't talk a whole lot, and he always sat in this funny way. Oh, and he was also very intelligent."

_Is he talking about... no, it can't be, _L thought. _It _has _to be someone else._

"The funny thing is," Light continued, "that I had a feeling that this person who I was in love with... was also in love with me. But I think he was just too afraid to tell me out of the fear of rejection, so he didn't say anything. I thought about telling him instead, but I wanted him to say it first just to be sure."

L's heart began to pound in his ears and he was starting to feel slightly lightheaded. He swallowed hard, his throat now beginning to feel dry. And then it dawned on him - there was only one person that came to his mind concerning who Light was thinking of.

_Oh, God. He... he's talking about-_

It was at that moment that Light chose to move his face even closer, lips less than an inch away from L's.

"L..." he drawled out, their breaths mingling. His eyes shone so full with passion and emotion, so much that L wasn't even sure if he could handle it all.

"L-Light..." he breathed out. He knew what Light wanted him to say, and he was more than happy to get it off his chest. "I... I love you, Light." It was barely said above a whisper, but he knew Light had heard it.

The smile that Light gave him nearly took his breath away. "That's all I wanted to hear, L," he whispered. With that, Light closed his eyes and gently lowered his lips to L's to kiss him.

L's eyes widened at the feel of Light's lips upon his own. They were so warm and soft, and quite frankly, he didn't know what to do - he had never kissed before and wasn't really even sure how he should go about doing it. His breath was caught in his throat, making him feel as if he were unable to breathe. Slowly, though, he closed his eyes and decided to do what felt natural to him, tilting his head and sighing pleasantly against Light's lips. They continued moving and swaying to the music, completely oblivious to everything around them except each other.

* * *

Mail was sitting at the bar and watching the dance floor, glancing around at all the couples slow dancing to the song currently being played. His eyes mostly stayed on one pair in particular: L and Light. He had been pleasantly surprised to see them dancing together a little while ago after Light had left him and had been staring out at the dance floor ever since. He smiled when he saw Light teach L how to dance and grind, the former doing it a bit awkwardly but eventually settling into the rhythm after a minute or two. He incredulously watched L dance in front of Light after the first song was over, appearing as if he'd known how to do it the whole time.

And then, when the slow dance began, he took notice of how close they held each other and how much they seemed to be enjoying what they were doing. He gasped when he saw Light lean in for a kiss and nearly fell out of his chair when his and L's lips met.

_Not looking for a relationship right now, my ass! _he thought with a smirk.

Oh, Mihael just _had _to see this! Turning to the side, he shook his boyfriend's shoulder and tried to wake him up from his passed out position on the bar counter. "Mihael! Hey, Mihael! Get your drunk ass up and look at this!" he shook him excitedly.

Mihael unconsciously swatted at his hand in his sleep. "Don't you fucking touch my chocolate, you son of a bitch..." he mumbled.

Mail raised his eyebrows, pausing in his effort to wake Mihael up. What the hell kind of dream was he having? Well, he wasn't really surprised that it involved chocolate...

Ignoring this, he continued shaking him and calling his name until Mihael finally picked his head up off the counter, squinting at the bright lights and trying to shield his eyes.

"Goddamn it, Mail! What the hell do you want?!" he asked grumpily.

Mail smiled and pointed to the dance floor. "Looks like Light and L are getting along better than I thought."

At the mention of the pair, Mihael sat up straight and followed Mail's directing index finger, picking out his friend slowly dancing with L. His blue eyes widened when he saw that they were lip-locked and holding each other close, their eyes closed as they continued to move along with the music. Mihael smiled at the spectacle and decided he should commemorate the moment.

"Go Light!" he yelled out with sudden energetic enthusiasm, raising an empty beer bottle high into the air in celebration. "Whoo!"

Mail laughed at his boyfriend's drunken antics and clapped, wolf whistling to encourage what was happening. "Yeah, Light! Get some!"

* * *

Light opened his eyes during the kiss when he heard his name being called out from across the room. He glanced up to see his pair of friends laughing and cheering him on rather conspicuously. He just rolled his eyes and released L's hip for a moment to quickly wave a hand to them before returning it to L's body. He was glad that L was apparently too distracted by his kiss right now to notice the "encouraging" shenanigans coming from Mihael and Mail - it was their first kiss after all, and he didn't want it to be spoiled by anything.

L opened his eyes a few moments later, slowly parting from Light's lips. He saw Light smiling down at him.

"How was that?" he asked deviously.

"It was... rather enjoyable," L smiled back.

"Yeah? Well, there's plenty more where that came from if you really liked it that much."

L chuckled and then glanced over his shoulder when he heard Light's name being called out from the bar and what seemed to be whistles and claps. He saw Mihael and Mail acting quite... openly in regards toward him and Light. He blushed and turned back to his dance partner.

"A-Are they cheering for us?" he nodded his head back towards the bar.

Light chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm afraid so. Couple of crazy bastards, but... I love 'em." He saw the shocked look L gave him at that last bit and quickly tried to expand upon his vague choice of words to avoid confusion. "N-Not like that! I mean, yeah, we're close friends and all, but they're already in a relationship - I'm just their friend."

"O-Oh," L's flushed face dropped to the floor as he mumbled. "Sorry, I just thought you were being literal."

Light laughed and gently put a finger under L's chin to bring it back up to his own level and sweetly kissed him. "You know, you look so cute when you do that," he purred into his ear once he'd released him.

L gasped when he felt Light's hands slowly travel up his back and then down it, closing his eyes in pleasure at the soft touch. "D-Do what?"

"When you blush like that," Light nuzzled his nose into L's wild hair, deeply inhaling his musky but pleasant scent.

It felt incredibly soft and feathery against his skin, not rough or dried out like he thought it might. It didn't look like L brushed it very often - if ever - but whatever he used as shampoo when he cleaned it smelt simply _amazing_. It almost smelled like... strawberries. He'd have to remember to ask him what kind of shampoo he showered with sometime.

L shivered when he felt the hands now at his lower back smooth past the curves of his hips and continue until they were resting gently but firmly over his bottom. He sharply took in a breath and his eyes opened almost immediately when he felt Light give it a small squeeze.

"L-Light," he nearly moaned.

"You like that, huh?" Light smirked evilly at the boy's reaction.

As he was too embarrassed to answer, L just glanced off into the distance, causing Light to laugh. He continued to dance with him until the song ended. When the next one started up and everyone began dancing to the fast-paced rhythm once more, Light released one of L's hips to take his hand and bring it up to his lips.

Kissing the back of it, he smiled at L with a very pleased look on his face. "Thank you for the dance." He then nodded to the bar. "Come on, I want you to meet my friends."

L nodded with a smile of his own and allowed Light to lead him through the large crowd of dancing young men. Once they were off the dance floor, Light led him to the bar and waved at Mihael and Mail.

"Hey, guys," he greeted them as he took a seat at the bar. He motioned for L to sit next to him and he did, perching on top of it as he usually did with anything else he sat on.

Mail greeted them both with a smile. "Hey, Light!"

"I know you've probably seen him before in some of your classes, L," Light glanced at the dark haired boy while gesturing to the brunette, "but L, this is Mail."

"Hey, L!" Mail stuck his hand out for L to - somewhat apprehensively - take in his own and shake. "Mail Jeevas."

"L," he shook the other boy's hand. "L Lawliet."

Mail nodded to the blonde beside him - who was, once again, passed out on the bar counter - after letting go of L's hand. "I'd introduce you to Mihael here, but he's a little too shit-faced right now to do anything."

L chuckled. "No, it's quite all right, I-"

He was suddenly cut off by the blonde in question raising his head up from the counter to regard Mail with a drunken, lopsided grin. "Who you calling shit-faced, you asshole?"

Mail sighed and rolled his eyes, directing between L and Mihael with his hands. "L, this is Mihael. Mihael, this is L."

Mihael thrust his gloved hand out towards L, who jumped a bit from the sudden change in the proximity of the blonde's hand to his face. "Mihael Keehl! How the hell are ya?!"

L blinked and shook his hand. "L Lawliet. I'm... all right, I suppose."

"All right? _All right_?!" the blonde looked at him incredulously and then spread his arms out for emphasis. "Come on, man! It's a party! Have some fun!"

Light chuckled. "Well, I know someone who's been having a little too _much _fun." He gave Mihael one of those "I-know-what-you-just-did" looks.

Mihael wagged his finger at him. "No such thing, Light-o! No such thing..."

Light laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just wait until tomorrow morning and let me know if you'll still be saying that then."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Mail rolled his eyes as well. "I've gotta deal with _this_ guy all day tomorrow," he pointed to Mihael, "when the good old hangover hits."

"Oh, hangover, schmangover!" Mihael dismissively waved his hand before putting it over his chest almost reverently. "_I _can handle my alcohol just fine!"

The other three were silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. Even L thought it was funny.

Mihael looked at all three of them incredulously, his smug grin replaced by a confused frown. "What? What the hell's so funny?"

Mail sobered and waved it off. "Ah, never mind." He then glanced at the pair to his left at the bar. "Oh, speaking of alcohol, you guys left your drinks in the lounge section."

Light looked over his shoulder and saw that his and L's drinks were, in fact, still sitting on the glass table where they'd left them before they got up to dance.

"Oh, yeah." He then glanced back at Mail, leaning in a bit. "You didn't see anyone, uh, you know..." he nodded to the drinks.

Mail wore a confused expression for a half-second before he realized what his friend was talking about. "Oh, no!" Mail shook his head. "No man, no one came near 'em. I would've told you if someone did."

Light nodded. "Thanks, man. I figured as much, but you can never be too sure."

"Yeah, better to be safe than sorry," Mail agreed.

L was at somewhat of a loss. He had a faint idea of what they were talking about, but he wasn't completely sure. He decided to ask Light what he and Mail were referring to.

"Oh, that," Light responded after hearing the question. "I just wanted to make sure that Mail didn't see anyone..." he paused for a moment, looking around and then leaning in so he was closer to L as he lowered his voice, "...do anything to our drinks."

L's thin eyebrows furrowed under his thick, spikey bangs. He leaned in slightly as well and lowered his voice, too. "You mean... drugging them?"

Light nodded with a bit of a grimace. "Yeah. It's more common with straight guys who take advantage of girls on a first date or someone they just met at a bar by putting something in their drinks when they aren't looking, but I've heard of it happen between gay guys, too. The last thing I'd want is for someone to take advantage of you, L, or _me_, for that matter. Like Mail said, you can never be too careful."

Mail nodded in agreement as he raised his bottle to his lips. "Amen to that."

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab our drinks real quick," Light announced as he got up from his seat and made for the lounge.

"Gotcha," Mail acknowledged.

L turned to Mail as Light left. "Does... that really happen around here?"

Mail shook his head. "Not really, no, and it's even less between guys like us," he directed between L and himself. "But you can never be too careful. There's some pretty fucked up people out there who'll put shit in your drink when you aren't looking - like GHB, Rohypnol, stuff like that - and take advantage of you. Almost happened to me once, actually - I wasn't paying attention to a beer I was drinking and some sick motherfucker sitting next to me put a couple of sleeping pills in the bottle. Luckily, Mihael was there and happened to see him do it. He warned me before I was able to take a drink."

"I see." L was curious about the rest of the story, though. "What happened after that?"

"Oh, well after Mihael caught the guy in the act, he beat the living shit out of him until he was damn near half-dead," Mail laughed as he took another swig of his beer. "Funny enough, that's how we met, and well... we've been together ever since."

L just stared at Mail, unsure exactly what to say to a story like that.

Mail chuckled. "Mihael can be impulsive and make a huge ass out of himself sometimes, but he really is a nice guy. He'd never admit it, though."

As if on cue, Mihael turned around to narrow his eyes at his brunette lover after hearing his name mentioned. "What the hell are you saying about me _now_?"

"Nothing at all, dear!" Mail laughed as he patted the blonde on the shoulder. "You know, you're pretty cute when you're drunk..."

"Y-You're goddamn right I am!" Mihael hiccupped into his hand. "Hell, I _always _am! And don't you forget it!"

Mail just rolled his eyes, though he couldn't hold back his laughter. L laughed with him as Light returned with his and L's drinks in one hand. He noticed that Light was also carrying his shoes in the other.

"Here you go, L," he offered him with a smile as he sat back down next to him, setting L's sneakers on the floor near his bar stool.

L thanked him and took a sip of his margarita, pleased to find that it hadn't gotten warm during the time he'd been away from it. Likewise, Light took a sip from his own drink, glancing sideways at the dark haired boy next to him.

"So L, wanna dance a little more?" he offered after setting his drink down.

L sipped at his margarita for a moment more before glancing over at Light, a small smile making its way to his face. "Sure."

"Watch out, Light," Mail joked. "I think you might've corrupted him!"

Light just rolled his eyes with a chuckle and stood up from his bar stool, taking L's hand in his own. He led him back to the dance floor, eager to see what else L would do. Mail smiled as he watched them make their way to the dance floor, finding a clear spot and gradually settling into the rhythm in a similar manner as before. It was only now that he realized just how well they truly fit together.

If they really were going to start going out, he knew it would be good for both of them - Light because he hadn't been with anyone since high school and L because, well, he'd probably never been with anyone _period_. He was glad his friend had taken enough interest in the quiet, dark haired boy to at least consider dating him. He seemed quite lonely and shy, but Light had somehow been able to break through that barrier and persuade L to allow him into his life. Mail figured Light had originally gone over to L just to talk with him and maybe even get to know him a little, but after that kiss and seeing the way they danced together and looked at each other, he was quite aware of the feelings between them.

He knew Light despised taking advantage of others' emotions and vowed to never do something like that, so he was one hundred percent certain that when Light had kissed L, he'd really meant it. As far as he knew, Light was still a virgin, but even if he wasn't, he could never even imagine him as a "one-night stand" kind of guy - he was much too noble for that. No, if Light was only interested in someone because of their body, he wouldn't be romantically involved with them in the first place. With him, it was either everything or nothing, and Mail admired that about Light.

Smiling, he glanced over at Mihael and ruffled his hair. Light had been right - coming here tonight had _definitely_ been a good idea.

* * *

A few hours later, the four students were standing outside the club entrance, having just left. They'd danced, talked, laughed, drank, and just totally enjoyed themselves the entire time they'd all been together and had all even agreed that they should do this again sometime soon. Though Light and L were feeling buzzed from the small amount of alcohol they'd consumed over the last few hours in the club, Mail was feeling a little tipsy and Mihael was completely smashed.

Outside, they had also discussed plans for the weekend and all agreed to meet at Light's apartment tomorrow evening for a small get-together. As the two pairs of couples began to leave and walk in opposite directions, Mail suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Oh, shit! Hey, L, can you come here for a minute?" he called out to the boy in question.

L halted in his steps beside Light and glanced at him with a questioning look.

Light smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "It's okay, L. Go ahead and see what he wants. I'll be right here."

"Thanks," L smiled back before releasing Light's hand and walking over to Mail. "Yes, Mail?" he asked when he'd stopped before him.

Mail stepped a bit closer and lowered his voice so any passersby wouldn't be able to hear them clearly. "L, this might seem sort of personal and I admit it's kind of random, but... do you ever get bullied?"

L's smile slowly faded away and he lowered his gaze to the ground. "S-Sometimes," he admitted quietly. "It's not usually on campus and it doesn't happen very often, but yes, I do."

"You know any martial arts or anything like that to defend yourself?"

"I do some capoeira at home, but the confrontations have never gotten to anything physical. It's usually just verbal harassment."

"Well, nonetheless, if anyone gives you any shit and you even _think_ you might need some help, just call Mihael or me and we'll take care of it. I have no doubt that Light would help you out in a heartbeat, but he might not be with you when something like that happens. Here, I'll give you my number, and Mihael's, too. You have your phone on you?"

L nodded and pulled it out of his pocket, flipping it open and going to the contacts section. He entered Mail and Mihael's numbers after they were given to him and then gave his own to Mail, who entered it into his own phone. Putting his phone back in his pocket when he was done, L returned his gaze to Mail's bright green eyes.

"Th-Thank you, Mail," he stuttered, a little embarrassed. "You didn't have to do that..."

"Ah, hell man, you're practically Light's boyfriend now!" he grinned, clapping a hand on L's shoulder. "What kind of a friend would I be to you if I didn't even give you my number, huh?"

L blinked. "F-Friend?" he repeated the word.

"Yeah, man. You're a nice guy and you're obviously close to one of my own friends, so why the hell _wouldn't _you be my friend?"

"I-I suppose that makes sense..."

"Mihael's your friend, too!" He looked over his shoulder and pointed to L. "Mihael, you're L's friend, right?"

Mihael whipped his head around, a drunken grin on his face. "Y-Yeah, dude! Shit man, we're practically b-brothers! You ever need anythin', jus' call me up on the old cellular, 'kay? Someone fuckin' with you o-or you just wanna talk to talk, that's fine with me!" At the last part, he put his hand up to the side of his face as if he were talking into a phone.

L couldn't help but smile at that. "Thank you, Mihael. That... that means a lot to me."

Mihael just waved it off. "Ah, it's the least I can do. You're a cool dude, L, and if anyone else says differently, then tell 'em I said, 'Fuck you!' Aw, shit, I'm gettin' dizzy again..." he slurred the last bit while stumbling slightly on the sidewalk.

Mail was quickly at his side to hold him up and support him under an arm. He turned to L.

"You see the shit that I have to put up with, L?" he nodded to Mihael. "I oughta get paid for this, man..."

"Oh, you fuckin' love it, don't lie," Mihael tried to counter, but failed miserably when the words came out just barely intelligible from the effects of the alcohol.

"Yeah, whatever you say there, big guy," Mail rolled his eyes at his lover's antics. He glanced at L once more. "Anyway, man, like I said, you ever need anything or just wanna get together with us, just dial that number."

"Thank you again, Mail," he nodded to him before doing the same to Mihael, "and you as well, Mihael. Good night to both of you."

"Yeah, you too, man," Mail grinned before turning on his heel and helping Mihael down the sidewalk. "See you later, Light!" he called out.

Mihael couldn't help but glance over his shoulder as he and Mail walked away, waving back to the pair. "Night, L! Night, Light! Ha ha ha!" he suddenly laughed. "Night, Light..." he repeated to himself, thinking it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

Mail just rolled his eyes. "God, kill me now..." he muttered sarcastically.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Light called out with a wave.

The couple waved back and continued on their way back to the dorm they shared on campus. L walked back to Light, who took his hand in his own.

"Good talk?" Light inquired, taking the back of L's slim hand to lay a kiss upon it.

"Yes," L nodded with a smile. "We exchanged our cell phone numbers in case we wish to contact each other."

"Well, that's good," Light smiled back. "See? They like you already!"

L chuckled. "I suppose so."

Light was about to say something when he heard a low rumble of thunder. He looked up and saw dark clouds slowly passing over the city. "Aw, shit! I forgot it was supposed to rain tonight! Come on, we better get home."

"Home?" L inquired as Light began to lead him along.

Light stopped and turned to L. "Well, yeah, to my apartment. Unless you don't want to come home with me, in which case I could just drop you off at your own-"

L quickly shook his head and cut Light off, surprising even himself at how fast he'd made up his mind. "N-No, that's fine!"

Light chuckled. "Then it's decided," he smiled as he took L's hand and led him back to the apartment.

* * *

It took the two of them about ten minutes to get back to Light's apartment complex. It was practically booming thunder by the time they got inside and they were thankful that the rain had at least held off until they got indoors. They were both panting and trying to catch their breath, as Light had challenged L to a race back to his apartment in the last minute or so.

Doubled over, Light eventually regained his breath and glanced at L. "Well, that was fun, huh?"

"Y-Yeah," L nodded with a smile, his breathing still a little erratic from the run.

Light chuckled, grabbing L's hand and leading him up the stairs. "I'm up on the third floor, so we'll just take the stairs if that's all right with you."

L nodded in agreement, allowing Light to lead him up to his apartment. When they got to the third floor and began walking down the hallway, they noticed a white haired boy their own age about halfway down the hall. Light called out to him almost immediately.

"Hey, Nate!" he waved.

The "Nate" in question looked up at the voice. He was a smaller boy wearing what appeared to be white pajamas and socks of the same color. His eyes were much like L's own - large and dark. Being an albino, his skin was very light and his long hair was a pure white color.

"Hey, Light," he responded with a small wave of his own.

Light glanced sideways at L. "That's Nate River. I don't know if he has any classes with you, but he's another one of my friends. He's kind of quiet like you, but he's really nice. We actually live right across from each other."

"Yes, we have a class together, and I've also seen him around the university sometimes."

"Yeah, he's kinda hard to miss with that hair of his," Light laughed. When they stopped a few feet away from Nate, Light introduced them to each other. "L, this is Nate River. Nate, this is L Lawliet. He told me you two have a class together, though I don't know if you've ever really talked to each other before."

Nate shook his head. "Not from what I recall, but nonetheless," he extended his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you, L." He smiled up at the taller boy.

L smiled back and accepted the handshake, now slightly more comfortable with the form of greeting after having already done it with Light, Mail and Mihael earlier. "And you as well, Nate."

"Oh, Nate, I almost forgot! We're having a little get-together at my place tomorrow evening," Light informed him. "It's going to be me, L, Mail and Mihael. Care to join us?"

"Yes, I would like that."

It was only now that Light noticed the toy in Nate's hand, which he was holding close to his chest as his other hand played with a strand of hair. He recognized it as a Transformer and pointed to it. "Is that a new one, Nate?"

Nate glanced down at the object and then back up at his friend. "Yes, it's-" he began.

"No, wait, don't tell me!" Light held up a finger. He gazed thoughtfully at the toy for a few moments. "Optimus Prime, right?"

"Yes, very good," Nate smiled.

"Ha! See? I'm catching on!" Light smirked victoriously.

Not many people ever bothered to ask Nate about his toys, and when they did, it was usually either a stupid question about them - such as why he had them in the first place - or a rude comment meant to be insulting. But Light always took notice of his friend's unique hobby, remembering which ones he'd seen before and which ones he hadn't. Contrary to what most people thought about his friend's peculiar quirk, Light was intrigued by the fact that a boy of Nate's age could still play with such things and have fun with them.

"I'll have to start carrying around something you haven't yet seen, then," Nate thought aloud.

"Ha, you're on!" Light crossed his arms to compliment his smirk, accepting the "challenge" Nate was hinting at.

"I look forward to it," Nate grinned before glancing from Light to L. "Well, it was nice to see you both, but I should probably get back to my apartment now. See you tomorrow, Light, and you as well, L."

Light and L said their goodbyes in return, watching Nate enter his apartment and close the door behind him. Light turned to the door adjacent to Nate's and fished his key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and opening it for his new lover. He stepped aside to hold it open for him, gesturing inside.

"After you."

L thanked him with a smile and stepped inside, Light following him close behind and softly shutting the door behind them. Locking it, he turned around and slipped his shoes off, gesturing near them. "You can just leave your shoes here by the door, L," he suggested as he placed them near the entrance.

L did as suggested and dropped them next to Light's, already having them off. He'd carried them with him from the club to Light's apartment, as Light hadn't cared whether he wore them or not. He would have put them on if Light had asked him to, but he was grateful that the other boy had left it up to him rather than deciding for him.

Light led them into the living room, gesturing to the couch. "Please, make yourself at home!"

L nodded and sat on the couch, watching Light as he entered the kitchenette. "Do you like tea, L?" he heard him call out.

"Yes," L nodded. "Would you... happen to have any sugar?"

"Yeah, I've got some here. Let me just get this kettle started..." he muttered as he filled it with water from the sink and placed it on the stove, turning it up to the highest setting to begin boiling it. "Do you prefer any particular flavors?"

"No," L shook his head, "anything's all right, really."

"Okay."

Light picked out two packets of green tea from a cabinet and set two coffee mugs near them, bringing out a pair of spoons, as well. Coming out of the kitchenette, he entered the living room and sat down next to L on the couch. He smiled at him and brought a hand up to his hair to tangle his fingers in it, causing L to involuntarily lean into it and sigh pleasantly as his eyes slipped closed.

"So, did you have a good time tonight?" Light inquired.

"Yes," L cracked an eye open. "It was rather enjoyable."

"Well, I'm glad. Would you want to do it again?" He scooted a little closer.

L nodded. "Yes."

Light beamed. "Good! See, you're starting to come out of your shell a little bit! Pretty soon, you're gonna be known as the party animal of To-Oh University!"

L chuckled. "Well, I'm not so sure about that second part, but yes, I suppose I am... 'coming out of my shell,' as you put it."

"I'm happy to see that, L," Light said softly. "I really am. I don't like seeing anyone lonely, whether I know them or not."

L shook his head, slowly opening both eyes. "I wasn't _lonely_, Light..."

Light frowned. "You can't look me in the eye and say that truthfully, L. Even when I just briefly caught a glimpse or two of you in class every day, I could clearly tell you looked lonely, like you needed a friend or someone to just talk to. You don't have to pretend that you didn't feel that way, L - I won't think any less of you, if that's what you're worried about."

L's eyes slowly drifted downward to the couch and he let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"I... suppose I was a little lonely. I just... I just never thought anyone could truly love me because of the way I look and because of how I act, like I was some sort of circus freak for everyone to laugh at. I never even imagined having a friend. The only ones who have ever accepted me for who I truly was were my parents and my brother, Beyond. Everyone else either avoided me or openly mocked me."

He felt Light's fingers under his chin gently raise it up so he was now looking into his soft brown eyes. "L, do you remember what I told you during our first slow dance earlier tonight?" he asked softly.

"T-That you loved me?" L ventured.

"Well, yes, and I meant that, but before I said that. What did I say about you, L?"

L blushed, briefly averting Light's gaze before Light made him look at him again. "Y-You said I was beautiful," he muttered.

"And I _meant _it. L, please don't _ever _think of yourself as a freak, because that's nowhere _near_ what you truly are. Yes, you don't exactly look 'ordinary' or like the 'average' person, but L, that's what makes you so special. You aren't afraid of what other people think about how you dress, how you sit or how you talk - you just do it because it's what you want to do, not what other people want or would expect you to do.

"Honestly, I don't give a shit about how 'unpopular' or 'weird' other people may consider you to be on campus, because I could really care less about what they think. I already know how I feel about you, so all that matters to me is what you think of _yourself_. Everyone has their fears and insecurities, L, but they can be overcome if you just recognize them and make yourself realize that you can beat them if you really believe in yourself. And if you don't think you're able to do it on your own, I'll be right here to help you get over them. I mean, hell, I _am _your boyfriend now, right?"

L's eyes widened. "Y-You a-are?" he stuttered.

"Well, yeah," Light laughed. "Unless, of course, you don't _want _that..."

"N-No, I-I do! I do!" L exclaimed. "You just... you just didn't..." He trailed off at the end, not really sure what he wanted to say.

"I didn't openly say it?" Light guessed for him.

L nodded.

"Well, L, if you would allow me the privilege, then I would _gladly_ be your boyfriend."

"Y-Yes, of course!" L cried out, nodding his head furiously.

Light chuckled. "Well, that settles that, then."

He then leaned in to hold the back of L's head steady and kiss him deeply, allowing his other hand to gradually drift down his side to his thigh, settling it there as L's hands moved to his hair. He felt Light's tongue at his lips, gently licking at them in a silent plea for entrance to which he happily gave him. The moment he parted his lips, Light slipped his tongue inside and began exploring the contours and crevices of L's delicious mouth. He moaned as it sought out his own and fisted Light's hair tighter when it smoothly rubbed and curled around it. L accepted the invitation of sorts and moved his tongue against the hot, slippery surface of Light's.

Light sighed and groaned into the other's mouth as the kiss intensified, excited at L's responsiveness to his actions. He tilted his head to deepen it even further, beating back L's tongue with his own. L gave up and surrendered control to Light, dropping his hands from his hair to his shoulders and gripping them tightly as he began to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen. When Light felt they had both had enough, he pulled back from L's mouth and opened his eyes, pleased to see L panting and his face flushed.

He wiped a small strand of saliva away from his now red, kiss-swollen lips as he laid his forehead against L's own. "You taste just like candy," he commented.

"Really?" L panted, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Yeah," Light smiled. "Almost like pure sugar, but not in a bad way."

A loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning shortly after interrupted their rather sensual moment. They both gazed at the sliding glass doors on the other side of the room, which were being pelted with the first drops of rain.

Light chuckled. "Well, there's that thunderstorm the weatherman mentioned earlier today."

Then a loud whistling was heard from the tea kettle in the kitchenette. Light glanced at it and then back at L.

"Ah, and there's our tea." He smiled and gave L a soft kiss before getting up to fix their tea.

L smiled back and patiently waited for Light to get their drinks. He came back in with both mugs filled to the brim with boiling water and a packet of green tea in each, setting them down on two of the drink coasters already on the coffee table before going back into the kitchenette. He returned with the pair of spoons and a small porcelain jar filled with wrapped sugar cubes, setting them all down next to the mugs on the table.

He came around to the couch and plopped down beside L, who was reaching for his spoon and mug. Light removed the lid from the jar and took a pair of cubes out, sliding it over to L.

"Please, help yourself," he insisted as he unwrapped the two cubes and dropped them into the steaming mug, picking up his spoon to mix them in with the tea.

L took a handful of cubes from the jar and unwrapped them all, dropping them one by one into the mug and stirring them into the liquid with his own spoon. Light stared slack jawed at the display, counting at least seven cubes that L had dropped into his tea. He hadn't noticed he was still staring until he heard L call his name.

"Light? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"N-No, L, you didn't," Light hastily shook his head and then chuckled. "I've just never seen someone put so much sugar in their tea."

"Oh. Well, I... have a particular affinity for sweets."

"I see," Light laughed and then shrugged. "Well, to each his own, I suppose."

They waited several more minutes for their tea to cool down before delicately sipping at it. The rain was now coming down in sheets and they were quite glad that they had made it here before it got this bad. L glanced over at Light every once in a while to give him a small smile or just to admire his natural beauty, and gazed at the living room or just watched the thunderstorm from the couch the rest of the time.

Light, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of L. Every flash of lightning briefly highlighted his pale, thin features for him to see. He could have turned on a light, but it was more interesting this way. It was almost a tease how he could see L just enough in the dark to be able to tell it was him, but not enough to see all of his beautiful features. Every time a bolt of lightning surged through the sky and flashed brilliantly for about half a second before completely disappearing from view altogether, he would get a brief look at his body. He wasn't sure why, but it somehow... turned him on.

The combination of L just sitting next to him in his unique way and the natural elements of Earth raging outside his apartment made him even more anxious than he already was. He was beginning to feel a sort of warmth spread through his body, and he knew it wasn't just from the tea he was drinking. He hadn't felt this way since high school. That was the last time he'd dated anyone, and since then, he'd vowed to forego it altogether until he got out of college, feeling that it was an unnecessary distraction from his academics.

But L was the exception. L was brilliant - as brilliant as him, in fact. L was oddly beautiful, with his pale skin, hunched walk and dark bags under his eyes. L shared a lot in common with him, more than anyone he'd ever met. L was quiet and shy, but he could also be kind and humorous when he wanted to. L was an _enigma_.

He knew some things about him, sure, but he was certain that that was only the tip of the iceberg. There was so much that Light didn't know about him yet, so much more just waiting to be discovered by him. He had only really met L a few hours ago, and yet it felt as if he'd held his heart his entire life. Light wasn't a fatalist by any means, but even he felt that somehow, in some way, he and L were just meant to be together.

He almost felt that if his entire life up until now were a giant jigsaw puzzle, L was the missing piece to complete it. He was the piece that fit perfectly in between all the others, the one that would make the puzzle whole. Light wondered if L felt the same way about him. He was very eager and almost excited to verbally accept him as his boyfriend, but was that what he _truly _thought?

He hoped so. Light really hoped that L held him in the same regards that he held him. After all, a relationship with him would never last if he was the only one who felt anything between them.

Sometime later, when they had finished their tea and were just lightly conversing, Light reached out and caressed L's pallid cheek. "You really look amazing, you know that?" he leaned in.

"Thank you," L accepted the compliment, leaning in as well. "You do, too."

Light cut off any more verbal communication between them with a hungry kiss, forcing his tongue into L's open mouth. L moaned as he was once again assaulted by Light's lips and tongue against his own. This time, though, he could clearly feel the desire and passion in his lover's kiss - both equally for him. He felt slightly dizzy, though he wasn't sure if it was from the heat of the moment or his declining supply of oxygen. He didn't particularly care right now, though; Light's kiss had somehow impaired all of his mental processes from performing their normal functions.

When Light withdrew after a few more moments, he looked into L's dark eyes, now clouded over with pure lust. He felt the long, thin fingers of one hand running through his hair and took hold of it with his own to bring it to his lips. He carefully kissed each knuckle and finger, staring into L's eyes the entire time. Eyes that were staring intently and directly into his own.

His lips curved into a smile against the pale skin of L's hand, happy that all rational and calculative thought had left his mind to make way for nothing but unadulterated eroticism - a feeling that he himself was currently experiencing, as well. He intertwined his fingers with the ones of the hand he had just kissed and moved forward to attack L's lips once more.

L was prepared this time, though, and using his free hand, he held Light's head steady while confidently thrusting his tongue into his open orifice. Light gasped against L's lips, caught off guard by the move but soon grinned and allowed him dominance for a few moments. Wanting to prove to L who was more experienced in this sort of thing, Light used his tongue to push L's out of his mouth, back into his own, and resumed his barrage. L sighed against Light's lips, deciding he wouldn't be able to win this one and simply allowed Light to do as he wished.

Pleased with L's compliance, Light groaned against his lips, gently nipping at them with his teeth and licking at them almost animalistically. L was finding it hard to even remember to breathe at this point and had to wrap his arms around Light's neck for support. Though it hadn't been intended to, this sparked a sudden carnal urge within Light to advance things a little faster than he'd originally planned earlier tonight.

Growling in sexual dominance against L's kiss bruised lips, Light moved both of his hands down and around to L's jean-clad ass, cupping it firmly and rising up off the couch. L gasped in surprise but made no move to stop his lover as he stood up and began to carry him into the bedroom. Instead, he wrapped his legs around Light's waist and held on to his shoulders, feeling Light's arousal pressed against his own. Light took advantage of this and roughly ground his hips against L's, causing them both to groan.

Light carried L to the bed, raising himself up on his knees and gently lowering L to the mattress as he released his mouth. He then spread his body out on top of L's, hampering his arms and legs with his own. L was still panting from the powerful kiss when Light lowered his head to the crook of his neck, gently nudging it to the side ever so slightly with his nose and chin. L shivered at the feel of Light's warm skin on his own and moved his head to the side, sighing softly as Light's lips and warm breath ghosted over the sensitive skin of his neck.

He then groaned loudly as Light's lips and tongue began lavishing attention unto that skin - kissing, licking and sucking fervently up and down his long neck. He cried out when he felt Light's teeth nip and gently bite a certain spot of his neck, making it feel hypersensitive when Light's tongue ran over it. Light kissed, licked and sucked at the skin a little more before pulling back and admiring the mark he'd made on his lover's neck, cementing the fact that he was his and his alone.

But it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel more of the warm, squirming body beneath him - a body that he felt was having a very _pleasing _reaction to his attentions. He smirked and ground his hips downward against L's, causing him to softly moan and reciprocate the action. Slowly moving his hips with L's, Light lowered his lips to L's jaw and began kissing down his throat and to his collarbone as his hands slid up underneath his baggy, long-sleeved white T-shirt to begin traveling up the expanse of his milky white chest. Save for a small line beneath his navel leading down past the waistline of his pants, he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was virtually hairless.

L sighed pleasurably at the contrasting combination of Light's cool hands on his warm chest, feeling them smooth over his torso and slowly bringing the hem of his shirt up with them. Light drew away from his body to pull on the bottom of the white shirt and bring it up and over L's head to remove it completely from his body and toss it away somewhere in the room.

His eyes drifted down to L's chest and he almost felt his mouth begin to salivate just at the sight of his torso. It was long and thin, almost emaciated looking in some parts and muscular and defined in others. The latter probably came from the capoeira he said he occasionally did.

His arms were much the same; long and thin, but well defined in some areas despite first appearances. Light could understand how a would-be attacker could easily underestimate L because of his thin, frail appearance at first glance, thinking they would be able to easily overpower him. However, he had no doubt that they would promptly find themselves flat on their ass after getting a nice spinning kick to the jaw from the black haired youth. It almost made him feel sorry for whomever the poor bastard was who tried to get into a physical confrontation with L. _Almost_.

Light's hands smoothed over L's chest much as they had before, except now he had much more room to work with and he could now clearly see the skin and hidden muscles rippling beneath his touch. Smirking, he lowered his lips to just above L's waistline and began kissing up his chest. L moaned and sighed as Light's lips and hands teased him, tongue occasionally flicking out to taste the salt of his skin.

He felt the lips stop just below his clavicle and move to the side to tease one of his nipples, tongue rolling over it and lips capturing it to pull it into his mouth and suck on. He nearly leaped from the bed when Light carefully nipped at it, gently biting enough so that he clearly felt it but not too hard so as to hurt him. He then felt Light's fingers playing with his other nipple, rolling and gently pinching it to sensitize it to his touch.

"Ugh, Light..." he groaned out.

L fisted the sheets below him and moaned as Light switched nipples, sucking and teething the one his fingers had just been playing with. Likewise, his fingers tweaked the other that his mouth had previously been attached to. He was getting thoroughly turned on by L's verbal responses to what he was doing, so much that he was beginning to feel hot. He groaned against the nipple he'd taken into his mouth as L's hips involuntarily lifted up from the bed to grind against his own and he was unable to hold back from doing the same to him.

He felt L thread his fingers through his hair, and if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that his hands were pushing his mouth down closer to his chest as if he wanted it to stay right there. At least he knew he was enjoying this. _Very _much so, if his cries of pleasure and trembling body were anything to go by. It only spurred his actions on further.

He felt L's hands move from his hair to his shirt, tugging on it and gripping it as an obvious sign of his desire for it to be removed. Light chuckled against L's skin and released his nipple to sit up and quickly unbutton his shirt, his desire to explore the rest of L's body overpowering his original plans to drag this out as long as he could. L could feel his heart beating faster and faster as each button was undone, and when Light pulled both it and the plain white T-shirt underneath of it off his body, he could focus on nothing but the sight of Light's beautifully sculpted chest before him.

The skin was tanned from his time spent outside, much contrastive to the milky white hue of his own. It glistened with a small coating of sweat from the arousal he was currently feeling. With every intake and outtake of breath, L could clearly see his defined pectorals gently rise and fall. His eyes traveled lower to take in his tight abdomen, gradually expanding and contracting as he breathed. He also took notice of his muscular arms, biceps and triceps well-built.

L didn't fail to notice the fiery look in Light's eyes when he glanced up at his handsome face. The raging inferno behind those eyes had been stoked and fueled by everything that had led up to this very moment, from the second Light sat down in the club to talk to him to when he'd carried him into the bedroom and onto the bed he was currently sprawled out on top of, Light's body resting comfortably between his thighs to straddle him. L felt it too, and when he saw Light slowly lick his lips in a sign of impatience and desire, he could hold back no longer.

Groaning, he reached up to cup Light's cheek and pull him down for another kiss, other hand settling on his hip. He felt a similar sound come from Light's throat and against his lips as they mashed themselves against his fervently and expertly. He immediately parted his lips when he felt Light's tongue sweeping them to allow it entrance, seeking out his own. Light maneuvered himself a bit so his body was closer to L's and both hands were now on his hips, moving up his chest and down jean-clad legs and thighs.

L sighed at Light's ministrations and gasped when he felt a hand brush over his crotch before resting on it. He moaned when Light gently massaged it through the fabric of his baggy jeans, palm and fingers sliding over and around it slowly and lovingly. Light smirked against L's lips, very acutely aware of L's opinion as to what he was doing right now. If he was getting this excited by Light just touching him through his jeans, he would probably go crazy from what he was about have done for him next.

Light glanced down at L's hips for a moment to unbutton and slowly unzip his jeans, now able to see the boxers he wore underneath and the bulge constricted by them. He hooked his fingers into L's underwear and pulled them down his legs along with his jeans, sliding both articles of clothing down his body to reveal more and more beautiful pale skin. Sliding them past his ankles and feet, he finally got them off and tossed them somewhere away from both of them in the darkened room.

Returning to L's tempting lips, he began kissing them and then gradually down his body, eyes closely watching his partner's for reactions. He was pleased to see nothing but want and need in them - a need for Light to pleasure him in this way, to make him feel something wonderful that he'd never felt before in his life. His heart rate picked up the farther Light's lips and hands went down his body, teeth and tongue assisting mentioned body parts to give L as much enjoyment from this as he could.

Dipping the tip of his tongue into L's navel, Light wiggled and swirled it loosely for a few moments before continuing past his abdomen and hips. Lowering his head between L's legs, Light gently spread his thighs a little further apart, kissing and nipping his way up the sensitive insides. His mouth made its way to L's straining erection, tongue flicking out to slowly lick up along the sensitive vein. L moaned, head falling back hard against the soft pillow and eyes instantly slipping closed as his hands found Light's soft brown hair. Light licked at the stiffened shaft for a little while longer before swiping around the tip and dancing along the slit, slipping it inside and tasting the pre-cum already there.

He enclosed the tip into his mouth, sucking gently to give L a small preview of what was soon to come. His tongue slid up and down the length as he took more and more of it into his mouth, opening his throat to accommodate it. L's fingers tightened in his hair when he felt his cock slowly being engulfed into Light's warm, wet orifice. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt in his entire life and it was so undeniably _good_.

Light took as much of L as he could without gagging, gripping his hips to prevent him from bucking them up into his mouth. L happened to do just that as an involuntary reaction when Light began to slowly move his head up and down, lips squeezing hardened flesh into his mouth and throat. He cried out as Light sped up ever so slightly after a few moments, fingers fisting and tugging at his brown locks of hair.

Light moaned around L's member as he continued to lick and suck, enjoying the unrepressed reactions from the normally quiet and reserved young man. L's face was heated by a blush, head tilting back further into the sheets and fingers nearly scraping Light's scalp. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last at this rate.

Light began to suck harder and faster as a hand reached down to cup L's balls, rubbing and gently squeezing. L couldn't hold back a cry of ecstasy and tried to thrust into Light's mouth but was disappointed when he felt the other hand holding him down. He feebly attempted it several more times, not getting more than an inch off the bed each time as Light's strong but gentle grip on his hip prevented him from moving any farther than that. He wanted to get further into the hot, wet orifice encasing his straining cock and bringing him so much pleasure, but was forced to just lie back and allow Light to do as he wished.

Light noticed when L's hips ceased in their attempt to push his length further in his mouth and chuckled darkly around it as he sucked even harder, the submissiveness oddly pleasing to him. L cried out as the sensations drove him wild, and Light hummed around his cock to stimulate him further. When he took L as deeply into his throat as he could and squeezed his balls once more, L nearly screamed when his orgasm was ripped from him and into Light's waiting mouth.

Light swallowed it all, not allowing any of it to go to waste. He held L in his mouth and lightly rubbed his scrotum until he was completely finished, his fingers and hands stilling in his hair. Allowing his softened member to slip from his mouth, he kissed L's trembling body as he crawled up his chest, noticing with a smirk that a thin layer of sweat now covered his bare skin. He tasted said skin with his tongue, salt and L mixing into his taste buds. When he reached his face, he kissed his panting mouth and caressed both cheeks.

L was still panting when he felt Light's mouth cover his own, hands coming up to cup either side of his face and plunder his mouth with lips and tongue. He tasted a faint trace of himself from Light's own mouth, but it wasn't unpleasant and... actually sort of turned him on a little. He breathed through his nose as his heartbeat gradually slowed back down to normal and ran a hand through Light's hair as he continued to kiss him.

That whole experience had been simply mind-boggling. Everything below his waist now felt like jelly and was extremely sensitive. He never thought he could feel the things Light had just made him feel and he still couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened. As blissful as he was currently feeling, though, he still wanted more. He wasn't quite sure what it was or how it would even happen, but all he knew was that he wanted Light to give him something _more_.

Light released L's lips and stared into those dark orbs looking right back at him. L was now completely lost to the eroticism and intimacy he hoped he would feel when he started this not ten minutes ago, and he really couldn't have been happier. If L had been uncomfortable with what he was doing or hadn't wanted him to continue, he would've stopped right then and there and left it at that. But that clearly wasn't the case now; in fact, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that L had wanted this to happen since they first met in the club earlier tonight.

But still, even as he looked into L's eyes right now, he could see something in them that made him realize just how far L was willing to go with him tonight. He wanted Light to truly make love to him, to cross that very last barrier between them that would finally allow the two of them to become one. It almost shocked him, but the overall joy and excitement he was feeling in anticipation of what was going to happen outweighed that almost a hundred to one.

L raised himself up on his elbows when Light shifted off of him and stood up from the bed to remove his pants and boxers, the only remaining articles of clothing left on him. He gasped when he saw Light's arousal already hard and erect, making him realize that Light had probably been holding back from doing what he was about to do the whole time. If that were true, then he admired Light's sense of self-control for not simply taking him the moment he got him on his bed.

And in a way, it _was_ true - Light _had _been holding out this long for him, as he hadn't wanted to rush everything or scare him due to it being his first time. But it had been _very _difficult. Even when they were just talking or dancing back in the club, he had felt it then, too - a physical desire, a physical _need _to be with L in the most intimate way he could possibly think of. He'd thoroughly enjoyed the foreplay tonight up until this point and knew L had as well, but if the boy was giving him permission to take his virginity out of his own accord, then Light wasn't about to refuse.

Still though, Light was keenly aware of just how meaningful a person's virginity could be to them. By allowing Light access to the most intimate part of him, L was practically giving up his innocence as a person who had never experienced the wonders and pleasures of sex. If he really did wish to go all the way through with this, it would be something he could never get back or make up for. Once his virginity was gone, it would be gone for the rest of his life.

Light was still a virgin, too, but it was different when you were the one being penetrated in comparison to the one penetrating. Since L was inexperienced with the concept of romance and the many aspects of a loving relationship, Light had only figured it would be best for him to lead and L to follow... like how they had danced earlier. Now that he thought about it, they sort of were still dancing, but in a much deeper, more passionate way. A dance of love.

Thinking about all this as he bared himself to L and crawled back on top of him, he made up his mind and decided he would do what he thought would be right in this sort of situation. Kissing him once more, Light drew back and looked meaningfully and lovingly into L's dark eyes, sitting up to straddle his pale thighs.

"L," he said, "I love you. I'm not just saying that, either - I love every single part of you and who you are, even in the short time we've really known each other. And I don't want this to just be a one-night stand with you or anything like that. I really want a relationship with you, to get to know you and spend time with you. But as far as we've come tonight, I can't go any further until I have your permission to continue."

"My... permission?" L voiced beneath him, obviously confused. "Why do you need my permission for something that both of us equally want?"

"Because I need to hear it from your own lips that you really want this to happen. L, if I ever hurt you in any way, I would never be able to forgive myself. I can't proceed any further under good conscience that you might not be completely okay with this. If there's even the slightest doubt in your mind about what we're about to do, then you need to tell me right now. You need to be one hundred percent _certain _that you want this, L."

L sat up and reached a hand up to Light's face as he spoke softly. "Light, I want this with you. I truly do. I can't remember ever wanting anything more. I trust you, Light, and I know you won't cause me any unnecessary pain."

"Really? You're not just saying that because I want to?"

"No, Light - I really want to do this. You're my first, and maybe might even be my only if this really works out between us. I want you to be the one to take my innocence away. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else but you."

Light could have wept with joy. Just hearing those simple - yet eloquent and perfect - words from L's mouth did something to Light that made him want to make love to L until they both passed out from utter exhaustion and a lack of energy to continue any further. He really was a beautiful human being and, similar to what L had said, he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. L was his and his alone, just as he was completely L's.

Elated and thrilled with the knowledge that his lover trusted him enough to allow him admission to that one last part of his body, Light grinned and leaned down to kiss L almost furiously, lips smashing against L's and tongue snaking out to glide against his lips. L was initially surprised by the sheer force and speed of the passionate kiss, but soon closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side with a loud sigh, parting his lips so Light could have better access.

Light moaned at this and laid a palm on L's chest to gently push him back down onto the bed, shifting on top of him to rest more comfortably between his thighs. L took note of this and spread them further, whimpering into the kiss as the outsides of Light's thighs brushed against the sensitive insides of his own and his hands teased him, petting along his chest and tweaking his nipples once more. He moaned deeply when Light latched onto his neck and reached a hand down to slowly stroke him, massaging the skin with a wickedly talented hand.

L's head was practically spinning from the pure arousal and eroticism heating his blood and making it feel as if his skin were on fire. He gripped Light's shoulders tightly, almost afraid that he would sink into the bed if he let go. He cried out when Light's thumb circled the sensitive tip of his member, using the pre-cum already there to aid him in his task. His palm and fingers returned to their previous position of being curled around L's stiffened shaft, and resuming his stroking, he picked up the pace and began rubbing harder and faster.

The rate of L's breathing increased and he was soon panting and moaning under Light's hand as he gradually stroked him faster and faster. Light smirked when he saw L's eyes closed and his head back against the pillow, lips slightly parted in an expression of pure pleasure and cheeks reddening. It was the exact expression he wanted to see on L's face.

He took the opportune moment of distraction to reach his free hand over to the nightstand by the side of the bed, opening the drawer and fumbling around. He soon found what he was looking for and removed it from the drawer, setting it on the bed next to him as he continued to knead L's swollen, heated flesh. After a few more moments, he released L and sat back upon L's hips, not missing the almost desperate whimpering sound L made when his hand left him.

Chuckling darkly, he held the object in one hand while uncapping it with the other and pouring some of its contents onto the fingers of his other. L gasped when he recognized the object as a small bottle of lubricant. Light must have had it here in his room in case he ever needed it in a situation such as this one. Light's eyes met his and he moved to kiss him, pulling back after a few moments.

"I'm going to prepare you so you're ready for me when I start, all right?" Light whispered to him.

L gulped, face heating in embarrassment. He had a good idea of what Light was implying, and while not adverse to what he was going to do, he couldn't help but feel slightly mortified that certain parts of another man's body were going to be entering him. It wasn't really something he'd ever thought about, seeing as how he never believed he would ever experience something such as this with a willing partner.

Light saw the conflicted expression on L's face and quickly moved to console him. "L, I'm not gonna lie and tell you that this won't hurt," he caressed a pallid cheek with his free hand, "but it's going to hurt a lot worse if I don't at least do this part beforehand. It's probably going to seem a little weird at first, but just give it a few minutes and you won't believe how good it'll feel after that, okay?"

L nodded, giving his partner a small, reassuring smile. "I know, Light. I trust you."

Light returned L's smile with one of his own, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before shifting backwards on the bed. He gently parted L's thighs a little more so he could now clearly see his entrance and moved a finger to it, noticing L flinch a little. Rubbing some of the lube around the opening, Light waited until L nodded as a sign for him to begin and slowly slid his index finger into him.

L flinched at the sudden coolness of the lube and groaned in slight discomfort as the finger slid in, a small burning sensation making itself known below his hips. It hurt, but he fully trusted Light and tried to ignore the pain, biting his lower lip as the finger slowly slid deeper and deeper inside of him. He was struggling to breathe by the time it was all the way in, his own fingers twisting into the sheets.

"You okay, L?" he heard a soft voice call to him.

He cracked an eye open and nodded. "Yes, Light. I'm okay. Please... continue."

Light nodded back and did as L wished, pulling his finger almost all the way out before slowly moving back in again. L gripped the sheets, sucking in a breath as Light continued to stretch him. Light slowly pushed his finger in and then pulled it out over and over again, trying to get L to relax. If he was tense and scared, then this wouldn't work - he had to be calm and relaxed. Hoping to distract him from the pain for a bit, Light leaned forward to kiss L, tongue pushing in past his lips almost immediately.

L felt the familiar sensation of a hot, slick organ rubbing insistently against his own and complied, joining Light in their impromptu match of tongue wrestling. He still felt some pain below, but he had to admit that it was much better now with Light kissing him. L gasped into the brunette's mouth as the finger went deeper inside of him than it had before, pushing and stretching his insides in a way he'd never felt before. He whimpered in slight pain and Light grimaced.

"Shh," he soothed into an ear, stroking his unruly black hair with his free hand. "Just relax, L. This won't hurt for too much longer; I promise."

L nodded, eyes shut tight as Light continued preparing him. After a minute or so, L felt the pain slowly begin to ebb away. He still couldn't shake the feeling of slight embarrassment and the strange sensation of something moving within him, but it didn't really _hurt _anymore and that was all he cared about. And if Light told him this would eventually feel good, then it would be well worth some minimal pain at the beginning.

Light felt L's muscles begin to relax around his finger and noticed that the pained expression on his face was nearly all but gone. Good. He didn't like seeing L in pain and the faster he adjusted to this and the more relaxed he became, the easier this would be for Light to do. After all, he didn't want to have to hurt L any more than he had to, and though it wasn't deliberate on his part, he knew it would still be painful if this took longer than it should have.

When he thought L was ready, he slipped a second finger into him, thrusting them slowly in and out together. L winced, but it wasn't like before - yes, it still hurt a little, but it didn't feel like something was burning his body from the inside out as it had earlier. It was almost... pleasurable. Not quite yet, but almost.

Light began curling his fingers upwards in an attempt to find the one part of L that would make him totally forget about any pain within him whatsoever and have him squirming and writhing beneath him in pleasure. L felt the change in the pumping fingers, now feeling them curling upwards within him. He was about to ask Light what he was doing when his vision suddenly went white and his back arched off the bed into a wide curve, moaning deeply in his throat.

Light had felt his fingers brush over something within L about a half-second before his reaction became quite clear and he couldn't help but smirk. _Bingo, _he thought as he saw L arch high off the bed and eyes close as he released a deep moan. Now all he had to do was hit that spot until L was fully prepared for him which, at this rate, probably wouldn't be much longer.

"L-Light, there!" L panted out in desperation. He even ground down on Light's lube-coated fingers, just trying to get them to touch that amazing spot inside of him again.

Light chuckled and brushed his fingers over L's prostate once more, pleased with the reaction he got from him that was very reminiscent to a few moments ago. "Here?" he teased, prodding the spot yet again.

L cried out, arching off the bed again. "Y-Yes, there!"

Light smirked and pushed his fingers in a little faster now, this time actively seeking out L's prostate and hitting it every time. L was now panting and flushed from the incredible feelings Light's touch was bringing him, his black, spikey bangs now beginning to become weighted down with sweat. If Light kept this up much longer...

Light scissored and thrust his fingers in and out of L's entrance, which was gradually loosening up under his ministrations. Thinking L was prepared well enough for the third and final finger, he added said finger to the other two already within him. Once again, L winced in slight discomfort, but it quickly dissolved when his prostate was relentlessly assaulted by all three fingers at once. He began moving down on them, pushing his hips downward to somehow get those fingers deeper within him.

Light's fingers stroked his inner walls and continuously teased his prostate, making him concentrate on nothing but the pure pleasure and arousal coursing through his veins right now. It was impossible to ignore and he wouldn't have done that even if he was forced to. And if just Light's fingers made him feel this way, he couldn't begin to imagine what that other... _certain_ part of him would feel like inside of his body.

Light continued for about another minute before removing his fingers and reaching for the lube once again. L ceased moving and opened his eyes about halfway, groaning in disappointment. It had felt so good and he hadn't actually wanted Light to stop. Light poured some more of the lube into the palm of his hand, capping the bottle back up and placing it on the nightstand. Reaching down to his straining erection, he fully coated it with the clear liquid, unable to hold back a small moan from the feel of the cool substance on the sensitive area.

Moving in between L's thighs, Light kissed a knee before hooking the whole leg over his shoulder, doing the same to the other one. L raised his hips ever so slightly to give his partner better access to his body. Light shifted forwards a little more on his knees, reaching down to gently take hold of L's hips and lining himself up with his entrance. He gazed deeply into his dark eyes, now hooded and glazed over with pure lust.

"Ready, L?" he breathed out huskily.

L nearly shivered at that sensual tone and how his first name rolled off of Light's tongue quite beautifully. He gazed back into Light's brown eyes, filled with so much emotion and pleasure. He slowly nodded, reaching a hand up to smooth Light's bangs away from his forehead. "Yes, Light."

And with that, Light slowly pushed himself forward into L's tight heat. L gasped as Light slowly filled him to the brim, the hot, stiffened flesh moving inch by inch into his waiting body. As much as he had enjoyed Light's fingers within him, this was... almost painful. He felt as if he were about to be split into two.

Light leaned down to distract him, lips mouthing at his neck and throat as he continued to push himself forward. When he was buried within him to the hilt and felt his balls against L's inner thighs, he pulled out until only the tip of his member remained within him and then moved forward again. Lips still kissing and suckling L's pale flesh, Light struck up a slow, steady rhythm and thrust in and out of him lethargically.

L began to moan as Light's hardened flesh slowly moved in and out of him, eyes slipping closed and toes curling pleasantly in reaction to this incredible new stimuli. This felt so much better now, with Light's thick length rubbing and stroking his inner walls so fervently and deliciously. He was glad Light had taken the time to prepare him prior to this, imagining that this would be rather painful right now if he hadn't and had just impulsively thrust himself in.

If he thought it was amazing when Light had orally pleasured him earlier, then this was an entirely different dimension. It somehow felt deeper, hotter, more passionate, and more meaningful than it had before, though he couldn't quite figure out how or why. However, he now knew just why people found sexual intercourse so thrilling - it was the most powerful, beautiful thing he had ever experienced in his entire life and he would have wished for it to last forever if he had the choice.

And Light... Light was wholly enjoying himself, as well. L opened his eyes about halfway to gaze up at his partner, curious to see for himself just what expressions Light's handsome features were displaying right now. His face was flushed and his eyes were closed, lips slightly parted to allow those beautiful sounds of pleasure to escape. Tiny droplets of sweat dripped down his face. His hands gripped L's slim, wide hips tightly, fingers curling and uncurling as his own hips rolled smoothly to thrust in and out of his heated body.

L couldn't resist the urge to touch him again, and bringing a hand up behind his head, he pulled him down for a passionate kiss as Light continued his steady movements. Light panted into L's mouth as he kissed him, L's breathing beginning to increase as well. Light pushed in a little faster and further, hitting L's prostate again.

L's head immediately snapped back against the mattress, hands reaching up to grip Light's upper arms as the tip of his member rubbed against his sensitive area over and over again. His moans and cries of pleasure increased in volume and frequency as Light began to speed up his movements, gripping his hips tighter and thrusting faster and harder into him. As much as he wanted to drag this out, Light knew it wouldn't be much longer before both of them came completely undone.

His movements soon became erratic and frantic, hips rolling at a frenetic pace to slam into L relentlessly. L cried out in ecstasy and matched Light's thrusts by pushing down against him as he moved in and out. It was Light's turn to cry out and he only went faster. Soon, both young men were moving together in perfect synchronization, sweat covered bodies slick and hot against each other as they took part in the most ancient of dances.

With each slam of Light's hips into his own, L was pushed closer and closer to the edge, vision beginning to blur as he neared his climax. He clawed at Light's upper arms as he gradually became more and more worked up, not sure how much longer he could bear this before he reached orgasm. Sensing that L was close, Light reached a hand down between them to grip L's stiffened shaft and stroked him in time with his thrusts. L groaned at the dual sensations and wasn't sure whether to move down against his hips or thrust up into his hand.

L's moans and cries continued until he finally reached the precipice of pleasure and exploded onto Light's stroking hand, nearly screaming Light's name as his body shook and convulsed with the force of his orgasm. His vision went completely white and he could have sworn that he saw stars. Light thrust in three more times before L's contracting inner muscles practically milked his own release from him and he let himself go, burying his shaft as far within his body as it would go.

L gasped and moaned when he felt Light's own orgasm fill him to the brim, hot wetness spilling into the silken recesses of his body. He heard Light cry out his name before collapsing onto his body, still panting and shaking from his climax. L's legs fell from his shoulders to wrap themselves around his waist and he stroked Light's hair with one hand and his back with another, kissing his cheek and whispering sweet nothings to him as his breathing slowly came back to normal.

When Light's heartbeat returned to its normal pace, he slowly raised his head from L's chest and pulled out of his body, leaning forward to kiss him. "How was that?" he asked with a smirk after releasing him.

L chuckled. "It was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced, Light. It was wonderful."

Light beamed, unable to refrain from holding the back of L's head steady as he plundered his mouth with lips and tongue. L allowed him dominance without opposition, believing he deserved at least that for the pleasure he'd just bestowed upon him.

Withdrawing from L's lips, Light brought a hand up to stroke the side of his face as he spoke softly and passionately to him. "Good. I'm really glad, L. I want to do this with you more than once, you know, and I want to make it better and better each time. You're just... you're so beautiful, L, and I just love you so much."

L smiled, unable to hold back tears of joy as they spilled from his eyes. "I love you too, Light. I really do."

Wiping the tears away from L's eyes with his thumb, Light kissed each eyelid and then L's mouth once more before rolling onto his side and moving up to the pillows, bringing L with him as he pulled the covers over the both of them. Wrapping his arms around his waist and tangling his legs with L's, Light stroked his hair with one hand and rubbed small circles into his back with the other. He kissed the top of his head as he held him close and felt his heartbeat gradually slow against his chest. When L's breathing was deep and even, Light kissed his forehead and moved the dark bangs from his eyes before closing his own eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep, a small smile on his face.

Yes, L was certainly one in a million, and Light was overjoyed that he had somehow beaten the nearly impossible odds and found the most perfect boy in the world who had also agreed to become his significant other. He wasn't quite sure where their relationship would go from here, but he would do everything in his power to keep L with him and completely satisfied. His last thoughts before falling into a peaceful slumber were of waking up next to L and just knowing that the person he now held closest to his heart was right beside him and - if things went perfectly between them - always would be forever.

* * *

**I apologize for the sheer length of this story. At one point, I had planned for this to be divided up into two or three chapters, but it made much more sense to just do it as a oneshot (in my opinion, at least). And in all honesty, I can't dance worth jack shit, so I kind of imagined myself in L's position when writing this during the part where he and Light are dancing for the first time together in the club. I really don't like dancing in public, either. Yeah...**

**A/N: I recently learned that you pronounce Matt's real name (Mail) as "mile," not the actual word "mail." Never would have guessed that in a hundred years!**


End file.
